


Right To Remain Silent

by GrayGinger2020



Series: Gryffin Gang Boys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Dom!Draco Malfoy, Drug Use, Fingering, First Ao3 work, Gang, Gangs, How many kinks before we finish?, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Harry Potter, Top!Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character, Trans!Harry, cockslut, handjobs, more tags to be added later, no beta we die like men, probably a lot, size queen, tags added as we go, whoops there's another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGinger2020/pseuds/GrayGinger2020
Summary: Harry’s life has been tough. Orphaned at a young age, he was forced to join the Griffins gang to survive. He’s lived a lawless life, but what is it about his one police officer that makes him want to obey...





	1. Caught!

I threw my cigarette on the floor, crushing it with the tip of my boot, as a man appeared. Under his hood I could tell he was bald and I could see a large scar running down one of his cheeks. Dressed in all black, he walked over carrying a small, black sports bag. I eye it carefully, not wanting any tricks.

“Lovely weather this evening?” He asks once he’s near enough. Although we were stood in a dark alley, the sound of rushing cars travelled from far away. The question prompts me to answer with the code I was given.

“I always preferred the June sun.” He nods stiffly at my reply.

“Griffin?” He checks and I nod a reply. He chucks the bag on the floor by my feet, and I throw my identical one to him. He looks inside, counting the money. “Perfect.” He says before leaving and I head back to my car. I check the bag, seeing a couple bags of marijuana and a small, clear bag with a dozen or so small pills in. I open the boot, placing the bag in the empty spare wheel slot and cover it smoothly with the carpet before getting in and driving off.

As I’m driving down the long stretch of road, I check the time and see I’m behind schedule. If I was late, it was to be assumed something had gone wrong and the others would be out looking for me. I had to get back on time before they started crawling the streets in search for me. The police were already getting pissy with us. I press down harder on the throttle, going up a couple gears and speeding down the road at 90. I turn my music up and focus on getting back quickly.

Suddenly, something catches the corner of my eye and in my rear view mirror I see blue flashing lights.

“Fuck.” I mutter under my breath. I turn my music down but don’t lower my speed, instead turning off down a road into a housing estate where I know I can lose them. I zig zag down streets upon streets of houses, my engine roaring loudly through the small town I’ve ducked into. By now I was going to be back way too late and I was too far from home to get there quick enough. Still, I’d rather be late home than caught by the pigs.

I glance in my rear view mirror, seeing the blue lights have gone, and smile. I don’t lower my speed, but as I turn a corner I see the police car parked across the road, lights blaring, waiting for me. Both police officers have exited the car and are standing with shit eating grins on their faces. I panic, slamming on the breaks before I crash into them. I get out as one walks over.

“Sir, you are being arrested on charges of dangerous driving.” I give him a once over as I shut the door behind me. He’s blond, with silver eyes and a strong jawline. He’s taller than me, maybe not as muscular but he could definitely pin me down if he needed to. Or wanted to. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can or will be held against you in a court of law.” He presses me face down onto the bonnet, where he then attaches a pair of handcuffs to me.

“We’ve only just met and you’re tying me up? Officer, I’m flattered.” I flirt, feeling his crotch lightly press against my ass.

“I said you have the right to remain silent.” He reminds me, his voice sending shivers down my bag.

“Mhmm. But it’s just a suggestion, right? I’m much better at following orders.” I press back against him and I can sense the gasp he holds back. He ignores what I say and looks to his coworker.

“Get this towed back to the station. We’ll find someone to return it to tomorrow.” The officer nods, before speaking into his radio.

Blondie hauls me into the back of the police car and we wait for a truck to arrive to pick up my car. I watch with horror and worry about what they’ll find when they search it.

No. No. Not when. If. I’m only getting done for speeding. I can pay the fine easy. They won’t search my car for drugs. I’m fine.

Once we reach the station after an awkward car ride, I’m taken in for questioning, mostly so they can get my details, but the officer who’s interviewing me – Not Blondie, but some big fucker who’s an absolute dullhard – is making me infuriated.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Tyler. Tyler Lee Joseph.” I lie through my teeth.

“Age?”

“21.” Another lie.

“Gender?”

“My gender? Was that not obvious? What’s my dick got to do with this? Sorry I didn’t realise I was at a speed dating event. How many siblings do you have? Any pet peeves?” I could tell my voice was growing louder.

“I suggest you calm down kid. What’s your gender? What’s in between your legs? Not that difficult, kid.” I stare at him blankly. Where do I begin with this?

“I suggest you learn the difference between sex and gender. But I’m a dude with a dick.”

“You sure about that?”

“Ask your father. He’s a big fan.” I can barely handle my anger. I thought getting done for speeding was way simpler than this? Douchebag throws a pink card onto the table and it slides to me. I take one glance and look away.

“Miss Hayley Lily Potter. 19 years old. Female. With a vagina.” He speaks bluntly. I can’t contain my anger and slam my hands on the table.

“I DEMAND to speak with another officer THIS INSTANT! I don’t give a FUCK what you think about people like me but I REFUSE to answer ANY MORE of your questions your fucking ARSEWIPE!” Spit flies from my mouth and the door opens quickly. I look up to see my saviour, Blondie, looking on concerned.

“Officer Goyle. Everything alright?” He asks.

“No! It fucking isn’t! I refuse to speak with this twat! I don’t give two shits if he’s a policeman! He’s a cunt and he knows it!” I shout in answer, interrupting the man opposite me.

“Officer Goyle, I think Officer Crabbe was looking for you.” Blondie ignores my existence, but thankfully ‘Goyle’ gets up and leaves. Blondie takes his place. He studies me for a second, and I realise now I must look like shit. I’d gone straight from working in the garage to the deal, so my face was still dirty. Blondie sees the card on the table – my driving license – and picks it up.

“So, name?” He asks, putting the license away in his pocket.

“Tyler Lee Joseph.” I lie again.

“I said your name, kid. Not some made up shit.” I sigh, my stomach twisting.

“Hayley - ”

“Third time lucky, kid. Name. Your name. The words people use to get your attention.” He rolls his eyes. Something in me lifts.

“Harry. Harry James Potter.” I say, a small smile etching onto my lips.

“And your age?”

“19.” The truth this time. Something crosses Blondie’s face, almost like relief. I shake it off.

“May I ask why you were speeding?”

“Trying to get home quickly. Friends get worried and I can’t have them prowling the streets for me late at night again. You lot have had ‘em in for it.” Blondie looks in thought for a second and then speaks.

“You’re not from the Griffins, are you?” He asks.

“Yep.”

“How is it that you guys are the most lawless people in this town and yet we can’t bring you in because we’ve no concrete evidence?” I shrug my shoulders.

“What can I say, I run a tight ship and everyone else does as told.”

“So you’re the leader, huh?” Blondie raises an eyebrow. “The Griffin King. I’m honoured.” He drawls sarcastically.

“Enough about me. Tell me about yourself.”

“No.” He shrugs me off. “Back to your speeding. You’ll be fined £200 and given three points on your license as well as a three month ban.” I frown slightly. “Just so long as I don’t see you back here anytime soon. Think of it as a gift.”

“Because I’m so hot?” He doesn’t deny it. In fact, he smiles a bit. “What if I am back here soon?” I tempt.

“If you’re here any time soon then trust me, I’ll make you learn how to follow orders quick enough.”

“Is that a threat, Officer?”

“It’s a promise. Now, get out of here.”

“Yes, sir.”


	2. Fraternising with the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support! Enjoy chapter 2 xx

Unfortunately, I don’t get out as quickly as I had hoped. I’m hauled into the holding cell by Officer Dickwipe with all the drunks until I can be picked up. While I wait, I take every chance I can to steal a glance at Blondie. His towering frame and icy gaze has me hooked, not to mention the thought of what’s under his uniform. Fuck, if I could get him alone for a few minutes-

“So you’ve taken a fancy to Officer Malfoy, huh?” A voice with a slight Irish twang drags me out of my thoughts and I turn to the person who spoke. He seemed to be my age and about my height, with sandy hair and pale skin.

“What’s it to you?” I cross my arms, getting defensive.

“Nothin’.” He shrugs. “Name’s Seamus.” He holds a hand out. I take it cautiously before shaking it once.

“Harry.”

“So, Harry. What’s got a sweet twink like yerself in this holdin’ cell?”

“Speeding.” I shrug off.

“King of the Griffin gang, caught fer speeding of all things? Pah!” I give him a look, wondering how he knows who I am. “Don’t be surprised. That scar on yer forehead gives it all away.”

“So what are you in for?”

“Drug possession. Of all the cars they could have pulled over, mine was the one with a couple grams of coke in. Swear, man can’t take a break these days.” He laughs. “Oh, looks like yer fella is coming over. I’ll let you two have a moment.” He winks.

“Potter.” Blondie speaks, voice full of authority. The way he said my name… if only there were less people here… and fewer clothes. “Your friend is here to pick you up. I suggest you hurry for his sakes. Officer Zabini is struggling to keep it in his pants.” I’m let out of the cell, sending a wave to Seamus, before I’m lead to the front desk, where Longbottom is waiting for me. He’s leaning against the desk, a furious blush across his face as the officer who helped apprehend me earlier chatting him up, who I assume to be Zabini. The officer is about to lean down to whisper something in his ear when Neville spots me and hurries over.

“Hi Harry.” He stammers out. “They said all the paper work has been signed. We can go now, if you like.” I’m about to reply when I feel someone spin me around. Officer Malfoy hands me the duffel bag from earlier.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” He whispers in my ear, his hand momentarily landing on my hip. “Remember, I better not see you in here again.”

“And if you do?” I enquire.

“I’ll be using a very different type of handcuffs. That’s a promise.” His voice is low and his eyes darken slightly.

“What were you thinking, Harry?” Neville scolds once we’re in his car. “I understand you’re like, our leader, but you still have to be careful.”

“Look, I’m fine. I was just trying to hurry home so you lot didn’t have to go out scouting for me. Now hurry up yourself. We’ve got a good amount of weed here and I’m dying for a blunt.”

He does as I say, stepping on the pedal and rushing us back home.

The Griffins owned a small estate on the far side of town. Before I took over from my godfather, they lived in a caravan park in horrible conditions. With the money my parents had left me, as well as money from our… business, I had bought the gang a series of houses on a small estate. Several large houses, with several people living in each. It wasn’t a family gang. People who joined were people who needed a family, who needed the support. But there weren’t many actual families. Sure, we had the odd sibling, but the lack of parents and children made it so housing was much like Uni dorms – or so I had been told. I had left school after college and didn’t get a further education. Or at least I didn’t plan on it. I still had some time, I suppose.

Once home, I head straight to my room, my gang members knowing not to come in. I roll a blunt, and undress before lighting it.

I lie on my bed in just my boxers, my packer tucked safely away in my closet. I let my hand drag lazily across the two large scars on my chest. Not the only two, but they were the most prominent and most important. Not having to bind made everything so much easier, especially fighting. Hand to hand combat in a binder made me dangerously short of breath.

As I take hit after hit off of the blunt, I feel myself getting lighter and a smile dances across my face. I close my eyes, the image of Blondie stuck in my head. His authoritarian voice sent shivers down my spine and I let my hand drag down my stomach and into my boxers.

I began to stroke myself slowly, letting images of Malfoy and handcuffs take over my mind. His icy cold eyes looking down at me as he used me how he wanted. Tied up, at his whim. Following every order that fell from his lips.

I felt my climax building in the pit of my stomach, urging me to go faster, to just feel the release. Warmth spreads through my limbs and I rub harder, his name coming in moans tumbling from my mouth.

My orgasm hits me, making my back arch as pleasure shoots through me and moans fall from my lips. Breath heavy, I fall asleep with his name on my lips.

When I wake the next morning, there’s a knocking at the front door. I leave my room and shout to the household, getting someone to answer it quickly. I see Neville rush downstairs to sort it out and while he does I shower.

Once I’m out of the bathroom, towel around my waist, I sneak a peak downstairs to see who’s at the door. Seeing a familiar crop of bright blond hair alongside a short crop of dark brown hair, I frown and head back to my room to dress.

Despite being the King, or simply leader as I liked to think, of the Griffin Gang, I didn’t have my own house. Sure, I owned the housing in the area we lived in and usually had first dibs on things, but I hated living alone. Which meant that I shared a house with several other people, namely Longbottom, Thomas, Weasley and Granger.

I light the half finished blunt from last night and smoke it slowly while I dress, throwing on a simple black tee and trousers, with a flannel tied around my waist and my leather Griffin jacket on my shoulders. I run a hand through my hair, unruly as it was, before stubbing the finished spliff out in the ashtray and throwing open the windows before the air got too stale.

Heading downstairs to see who was at the door, I find the dark skinned Officer Zabini stood before a blushing Longbottom, and an annoyed looking Malfoy behind the other officer.

“Officers. What brings you here today?” They all turn to face me, a look of relief crossing Longbottoms face.

“To see this sweet piece of ass.” Zabini comments, nudging Longbottom. Blondie rolls his eyes.

“Your car, Potter. Thought you’d like it back.” He stepped forward into the household, placing my keys into my hand. “Sorry about Zabini. When he sees something he likes, he doesn’t waste time.” He says, leaning down to whisper into my ear. I look past him, and see that Neville has began to drag the other man upstairs, to his room no doubt. “Don’t worry. We’re not working today.”

“It’s still fraternising with the enemy.” I comment dryly. Malfoy looks taken aback, and I go to speak with my gang member.

“Longbottom.” I speak, authority in my voice. He turns to face me, at the top of the stairs by now, looking worried with what I have to say. I soften my tone. “Stay safe.” I say. He blushes further, if possible, and the two men disappear into his room. I’m about to turn back to Blondie when a female voice distracts me.

“Harry, did you get the- oh, sorry. Guests.” Hermione smiles, standing at the foot of the stairs. I spare a glance at Malfoy before turning to her.

“Don’t worry about him. And yes, the duffel bag at the end of my bed. I’ve already had some, so my share will be smaller than usual.”

“Anything else?”

“There’s a few extras in the side pocket. They can stay here.” She nods, heading upstairs. I turn to the man beside me. “Come on.” I lead him outside, showing him the estate and greeting a few others we see along the way. We head into a small alleyway where no one will bother us, and I turn to face him. “So why are you really here?”

“I said. To drop your car off. Zabini came along to see that kid.”

“Longbottom isn’t a kid. None of us are.” I replied defiantly.

“You’re 19. You’re kids to us.”

“We’re adults. We’re just not 40 years old, grandpa.” I smile slyly, adding a few years to what he looked like.

“Just I’ve a few years on you, kid, doesn’t make me an OAP.”

I shrug. “Age aside, you obviously didn’t come just to drop my car off. I could have come to get it from the police station.” I lean against the wall opposite him.

“You know what would happen if I saw you there again. Under arrest or not.”

“Well if you’d given me an hour or so I could have come to get it.” He gives me a strange look, like he thinks I don’t understand what he’s saying. I quirk my eyebrow, making eye contact with him. “You obviously don’t want to act on that promise you made though. Bringing my car to me, not having me arrested for all the illegal shit going on around here. Trying anything to make sure I don’t go to the police station again. I mean, it’s beginning to make me think that-” I’m quickly cut off as he grabs my arm, pulling me to him before he captures my lips in his. He bites my bottom lip and I gasp, opening my mouth for him to slip his tongue into it.

“Don’t think for one second I don’t want to fuck you.” He says inbetween kisses. “It took so much in me not to just fuck you on that car bonnet when I arrested you last night.” He adds with a growl. I moan as he attaches his lips to mine again, before letting them trail across my jawline and down my throat. I feel myself throbbing with want. Not even the danger of being seen with him is bothering me. Not that anyone would care. I’m the Griffin King, if I want to get off with someone down an alley, then I fucking will.

Malfoy pulls back as his hand comes to rest on my trouser zip. We make eye contact, and he gives me a look. I nod quickly before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. As our tongues battle for dominance - a battle which he quickly wins - I feel his hand slipping underneath the waistband of my boxers. I feel my breath hitch as I wait for his reaction. He knows I’m trans, but nevertheless, he might be expecting a dick.

My fear is pointless, however, when I let my breath go in a breathy moan as his fingers deftly brush my throbbing clit. He dips into me, swiping the juices and using them to lube up his fingers before painfully slowly stroking my clit. I break the kiss, leaning my forehead on his chest as I let out moan after moan thanks to his teasing. My fingers thread through his hair, pulling at the blond locks. I feel him kissing along my neck, sucking a mark into the tan skin. The sensations build up inside me, and he senses I’m close. As the warmth builds up in the bottom of my stomach, he strokes me faster, bringing me to completion in no time.

I cum on his fingers with a loud moan, throwing my head back. As I come down from my high, I realise what I’ve done, and, becoming slightly embarrassed for reasons not known to me, I bury my head into Malfoy’s chest. I feel him pull his hand from my boxers, and I look up to see him licking my cum from his hand. He zips my trousers back up and holds me against him as I regain my strength.

“Such a good boy.” He whispers into my ear. “I’m so proud of you.” I don’t know why he’s complimenting me, but the praise stirs something deep within me and I find myself blushing.


	3. Draco

Once I’ve regained my strength, Malfoy and I make our way back to my house. Once we walk back inside, Thomas sends us a knowing smirk at the sight of our disheveled hair and clothing, but he doesn’t say anything. I kick my shoes off by the front door, encouraging Blondie to do the same, as we hear a loud moan from upstairs. My eyes widen and Blondie snickers, and I quickly lead him into the kitchen, where Weasley and Granger are stood chatting.

“Hey guys.” I greet the couple, squeezing past them to grab two mugs of coffee.

“Hiya Harry.” Weasley returns. Granger smiles to me.

“I’ve let everyone know about their... shares.” She begins, being careful with her wording thanks to our guest. “They’ll be over today sometime. We’ve all got ours and Luna already stopped by with Ginny.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione. And don’t worry about Malfoy. He’s...” I trail off, looking for the right word to use.

“Fucking you?” Weasley suggests. I shrug my shoulders but don’t deny it.

“I believe Harry called it “fraternising with the enemy’ earlier.” Malfoy smiles to me as I hand him a warm mug of coffee.

“It is. But we’re not the type of people to stick to rules around here.” I reply.

“I’ll have you sticking to orders in no time, baby boy.” Malfoy winks at me, ignoring the other two people in the kitchen. Weasley chokes on his drink and Mione lets out a small laugh. I can only stand there blushing.

“Let’s leave the two lovebirds alone.” Granger suggests, pulling Weasley out the room with her. Malfoy takes a step closer to me, towering over my small frame.

“We aren’t at that stage yet and it’s probably a bit forward of me, but when we eventually get to... fucking, where do you want it?” I stare at him blankly.

“Wasn’t expecting that.” I manage to replying, a bit shocked at his question. “Could have asked that a bit more tactfully, Malfoy, but go off.”

“Draco.”

“Pardon?”

“My name. Draco. Bit awkward to keep going off of surnames after I fingered you in that alley.”

“Wow! You really are tactless.” I look through the doorway of the kitchen to make sure no one is around. “But okay. Draco.” I test how his name feels on my tongue.

“You didn’t answer my question. If it helps, I’m clean but I’ll use a condom if you want.”

“So you want to raw me but you don’t want to get me pregnant?” I check.

“I won’t lie, the thought of seeing you pregnant if kind of hot, but we met yesterday so I doubt you want to go that far too quickly. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on knocking you up anytime soon.” I think for a minute, the silence unfortunately allowing us to hear another moan from upstairs.

“I...” I begin, trailing off. “In my ass.” I say quietly. He steps forward again, placing his mug on the counter and brining me into a hug.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It’s a perfectly normal question and it’s fine if you’re unsure about these things. We’ll go at your pace, yeah?” I lean back slightly, standing on my tip toes to press my lips to his. He returns the kiss with passion, bringing one hand to cup my jaw as his tongue slips into myself mouth. He presses me against the counter, grinding his hard cock against me as my hands slip into his locks, pulling him closer. I moan into his mouth and he moves to nip and tug at my earlobe, pressing kisses on my jawline along the way. “You’re so fucking hot.” He says, lips against my ear. “Can’t wait to bend you over and fill your tight ass.” I moan at his words, pressing harder against him.

“Please.” I whisper, feeling my second orgasm of the day nearing. I can feel him grin against my skin as a hand slips into my boxers and he rubs at my clit. My breath quickens and he begins to assault my neck with bites and kisses, no doubt leaving an array of marks. “I’m going to...” I say, breathless.

“Come for me, baby.” My orgasm hits me almost immediately after, and my grip on his hair tightens as it rolls through me. “So good for me.” He whispers. “Such a good boy. So proud of you.” Again, the warmth fills me at the praise and I lean back to give him a tired smile. He pecks me on the forehead, before pulling away to rinse his hands in the sink. I give his crotch a glance, which is still rock hard. I go over to him and place a hand on his covered cock, before going to undo his trousers. “Don’t worry about me, baby boy. I’ll be fine.” I stop, and pull my hand back.

“But it’ll be painful.” He shrugs it off, swooping down for a snog. “It’s worth it if I get to see your face when you cum.” A warm shiver runs through me at his words and I return his kiss with passion.

“Woah woah woah, kids. Keep it PG!” A familiar voice calls frm, the doorway, and I leap back from Draco. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me back to him as he turns to face the intruder.

“Blaise, could you not see we were busy.”

“How was I supposed to know you two’ve been getting it on in my absence?”

“He’s got a point.” Draco turns to me. “Next time you’ll have to be as loud as Longbottom there’s, right baby boy?”

“I wasn’t loud.” Neville frowns.

“Whole house could hear you.” I grimace. He blushes a bright red, burying his head into Blaise’s shoulder.

“Nice one, doll.” He smirks, wrapping an arm around Neville’s shoulders. Seeing their closeness reminds me that I need to have words with Blaise. I have to protect my own, after all.

“Neville, I think Mione has your share.” He looks at me with a nod before exiting the kitchen and heading off to find the girl. We all notice Zabini staring at his ass as he leaves. As soon as Neville is out of ear shot, I quickly grab Zabini’s collar and shove him against the wall.

“Harry?” Draco asks cautiously.

“Listen here, Zabini.” I begin, ignoring Blondie. “You better remember who Neville’s family is. You break his heart or hurt him in anyway and I’ll slit your throat myself.” Blaise, of course, doesn’t think I’m being reasonable and immediately goes into cop mode.

“I’m an officer of the law! If you don’t let go of me I’ll have every cop in Britain on your asses until the day you die!” He spits.

“And I’m King of the Griffins. I’ll have every fucking gang in Britain on your ass before you can make the call. Don’t forget the power I hold. There’s more of us than there is you. We’ll fuck your life over before you tuck yourself into your prissy bed tonight, got it? Don’t think for a fucking second you can get away with shit just because you’re a police officer. Hurt him and we’ll come right back at you.” I glare at him for a second, giving him a final shove before I step back. Zabini looks shaken, and quickly leaves to find Longbottom. I turn to face Draco, who’s staring at me with wide eyes.

“I won’t lie, that was fucking hot.” He said breathlessly.

“Well I offered to suck you off a minute ago but you turned me down.”

“That was before I saw you go ‘Griffin King’ on his ass.” I roll my eyes with a smile before leaving the kitchen. I see Neville and Blaise by the front door, sharing an _intimate_ farewell.

“Bye, baby doll.” Zabini smiles after pulling away.

“See you later.” Longbottom replies. Zabini lifts an eyebrow. “Sir.” He adds. Zabini leaves the house and Longbottom turns, jumping a bit when he sees Draco and I. “Oh, hi guys.” He blushes.

“The whole house knows you two are fucking and yet you blush because we saw you two kiss. You’re insane.” Malfoy comments.

“Well, a kiss is more intimate, isn’t it?” Neville’s voice was quiet.

“I’d say having someone balls deep in me would be fairly intimate.” I counter, making Neville laugh. He walks past us with a nod, heading to his room. No doubt to start on his share of the marijuana. I wouldn’t blame him. A stable source with high quality products for a good price. I treat my gang, what can I say.

Draco turns to face me, slipping his arms around my waist and letting his hands rest on my ass.

“That someone in you better be me.” He said, his grip on my asscheeks tightening.

“Hm. And what if it’s not?”

“I won’t hesitate to bend you over right here and fuck you. I’ll fuck you anywhere, I don’t care.” I gulp at his forewardness, and at how clearly he speaks. Anyone in the house could hear him. “Imagine what the Griffins would think if they saw their great and glorious leader taking it up the ass, being pounded into by a police officer of all people.”

“They wouldn’t care. They know what it’s like to have their closest friends turn their back on them. Griffins are loyal. Plus it’s not weak to take a dick up the ass. That’s the manliest shit ever. Having someone shove a whole cock up there. It ain’t easy.”

“See how manly it is when I have you on your knees begging for it.” Draco smirks, before slipping his shoes on.

“Being an absolute cockslut doesn’t make me any less manly.”

“So you openly admit to being one?” He hums.

“Yes, but I’d also like to think of myself as a bit of a size queen, so we’ll have to see what happens when you take those pants off.” I quirk my eyebrow. “I’ll see you around.” I bid him farewell and, after giving my ass small squeeze, he heads out the door. I don’t wait to watch him drive off, simply slamming the door and heading into the lounge to see my friends.

“Want to tell us what that was about, mate?” Weasley asks from one of the sofas.

“He doesn’t have to.” Granger frowns. “But if you want to, we’re all ears.” She adds, turning to face me.

“Draco and I are fucking, I guess. Or will be, sometime. And Zabini and Neville are definitely fucking. Malfoy and Zabini are police officers, if you couldn’t tell.”

“Nah, mate. Don’t care who you’re fuckin’. Just want to know what that was in the hallway just now.” Weasley sits up.

“Oh. Well, you know. Only the best for the Griffin King.” I say with a small smile.

“Even when it comes to dicks, it seems.” Granger raises her eyebrows but we know she’s poking fun.

“Seeing as you’re the one taking it up the ass, would that make Malfoy the King and you the queen?” Weasley pointed out.

“Not at all, Ron. I doubt we’ll even get that far.”

“Anyway, Ron. Either they would both be kings, seeing as they’re both male, or Harry would keep his title as King and Malfoy would be prince.” Granger corrects.

“Prince consort, actually. Teddy is technically prince. If he wants to be.”

“He’s 16 now, right?” I nod in reply to Weasley’s question. “You gonna talk to him about it?”

“Yeah. Might be a bit awkward. Sirius was the black sheep of the family, no pun intended, and Andromeda might have brought Teddy up with that idea. But he needs to know about it. His father was a part of the gang, almost prince consort as well.” I chuckle. “It’s his heritage, I guess. And I don’t exactly have any kids to pass it in to.”

“I can have Luna arrange a meeting if you like.” Granger smiles. I nod in thanks, before heading upstairs, where I spot Thomas’ door wide open, and Thomas lying on the bed.

“Dean. You alright?” I ask, heading into his room. He grunts, before rolling onto his back to face me.

“Not to sound like a horny teen,” he begins. I roll my eyes with a smile. “But I need a fuck, man. But no one out there seems to want to go out with a gang member. I thought chicks loved the bad boy act?” I don’t know any chicks, but I think I know someone who he could get to know.

“How does pale skin, sandy hair, hazel eyes and an Irish accent sound to you?” I lean on the doorframe.

“Fuck. Man, if she exists I’d give you all the money I own. She sounds hot.”

“His name is Seamus. I’ll get you two in touch as soon as I can.” Dean starts to yell at me as I walk away.

“Harry. No offence, cuz I know you’re into that kind of shit, but I ain’t one for giving or taking it up the ass. Unless it’s a woman. A female woman. I’m not gay!” His voice getting louder as I close the door to my room behind me. He wouldn’t have to worry for a while. The only way to contact Seamus was to go through the police station, aka Draco, and who knew when he would next arrive. Well, whenever I saw Draco next, I couldn’t wait to get my hands on what he was packing.


	4. Teddy Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, but some background on the gang. Also some Teddy Lupin (whose age is conveniently the age of consent. Maybe Teddy’ll get some action later on?).

After spending most of Monday under cars in the garage, I arrive at Andromeda’s house in the evening thanks to Luna’s scheduling. I knock the door a couple times, and don’t wait long before I hear commotion inside, before a boy a few years younger than me opens the door.

“Harry!” He throws his arms around me quickly, before letting me inside the house.

“Hey Teddy. How’s my favourite godson doing?” I ask cheerily, closing the door behind me.

“Gran won’t let me dye my hair again. It’s been a whole month! I’m getting bored with blue.” He frowns, before sending a glare through the walls to where the kitchen is.

“If you dye to too much too quickly, it’ll ruin your hair and you’ll have to pretty much shave it off. And then you won’t have any hair to colour.” He sighs, but gives in.

“Fine. I’ll wait a bit longer.” He leads me through to the kitchen, where his Gran is cooking dinner. He leaves us to be alone, letting us know he’ll be in his room. Andromeda looks at me with a defeated look.

“As lovely as it is to see you again dear, I hope you’re not here for the reason I think you are.”

“Sorry. He needs to know. No one’s forcing him, either. At least respect the decision he makes.” She shakes her head slightly in disbelief, but doesn’t say anything further. I head up to Teddy’s room, finding him sat in his bed scrolling through his phone.

“Hey Harry.” He greets when he sees me, setting his phone down. I sit on the end of his bed and turn to face him. “Woah, you look serious.”

“Yeah. I need to tell you a few things, some very important things. You need to listen, alright? You can ask questions as we go along, but keep your ears peeled.” He nods, solemly.

“A long time ago, long before you or I were born, a man and his friends created a gang. He and his friends had often been ignored by family members, Hell, this guy was practically hated by his family. They knew what it was like to only have your closest friends to turn to, or to have someone close betray you.” I took a breath. “This man was Sirius Black, a distant relative of yours, and my godfather. And his friends, James Potter and Lily Evans, my parents, as well as Peter Pettigrew and your father, Remus Lupin.”

“My Dad was in a gang?” Teddy looked shocked. I smiled.

“Your father helped create the gang. The Griffins, at the time of its creation, was of course small. But with time, it grew slowly. The Griffins was a family of people who had had close friends turn their back on the, people who were hated or ignored by their family. Rarely people joined because they wanted to be in a gang for fun. It’s a close knit community of people who needed the support. It still is.”

“The Griffins? I think my cousin mentioned them before. Do they do a lot of crimes?”

“I won’t lie. Yes, there’s a fair bit of crime. It’s how the Griffins roll. It’s how the gang survives.” He nods, satisfied with the answer. “Who’s your cousin?” I ask, thinking it’s just a child around his age.

“He’s a police officer. Draco Malfoy.” My breath hitches in my throat as I stare at Teddy in shock. “Have you met him?”

“That’s one way to put it.” But Teddy isn’t a child. He’s not an adult either, but teenagers are smarter than they let on. I would know.

“It’s OK. That’s why he split up with his wife, ex-wife now I suppose. He realised he was into guys. Took him long enough though. Shame for-” Teddy cuts himself off by slapping a hand to his mouth. “Sorry. Not my story to tell.” He apologises with a small smile. “So what were you saying about the gang?”

“Well, when Sirius passed away, as his Godson, I took over as leader of the gang. My parents were killed when I was one, your father passed away when you were younger and Pettigrew... Pettigrew disappeared. I was only 15, but there wasn’t any other choice. So, there I was, about to sit exams and I just been landed with the title of King of the Griffins.”

“King?” Teddy’s voice sounds amazed.

“Yeah. Sirius was always one for dramatics.” I chuckled. “That’s why your father liked him so much.” I’d been told stories of the two men. Blind idiots in love is what my mother patently called them. “Anyway. I know you’re only 16, and you have your whole life ahead of you, but I don’t want this to be forced on you. I want you to have the choice.” He gives me a confused look. “Currently, I have no heir, so to speak. I may never have one. Because of this, as my godson, I want to ask you if you would like to be my heir.” Teddy is silent, staring at me in disbelief. “You don’t have to answer now. And even if you don’t want to be heir, the Griffins will always accept you as a member. But if something were to happen to me, would you be willing to take my place?”

“Do I have to be a member?” I shake my head.

“You don’t have to join now, if that’s what you mean. You'd have to join if you take over. But the option is there. You can join whenever, and/or be my heir, or neither. It’s up to you.”

“Would I live there?”

“If you want. We have a few houses, plenty of room. I understand if you don’t want to move out.”

Teddy slowly nods. “I think... ok. I accept the offer of being your heir. Although, if you’re with Draco...”

“Draco and I are nowhere near the stage of having kids. We aren’t even properly together.” I brush him off.

“That’s what you think.” He mutters under his breath. “I’ll be your heir. I mean, I would want to if it was forced on me. Griffin King? Sounds dope. But I won’t move in. Not yet. Can I join before I move in?”

“Before we go any further...” I pull my sleeve up, revealing one of my tattoos. It’s a triangle, with a circle inside of it and a line through the middle. “Most members tend to get this. It symbolises the strength, community and power of the gang. Apart they mean nothing, but together they have meaning.” I briefly explain. “I don’t know if you want it, but if you want to get it, you’ll have to hide it from your Gran.” Teddy purses his lips in thought.

“If she handles the news badly, I’ll let you know.” I nod, before Andromeda calls Teddy downstairs. I follow suite as he runs to the hallway.

“Your cousin is on the phone, dear.” She passes him the landline, and he takes it excitedly.

“Hey Draco!” He pauses. “Amazing! Harry came round. He’s my godfather.” Another pauses, slightly longer. “Yeah, Harry Potter. With the scar. From the gang. I know you know him, Draco. He basically told me you two were butt buddies.” He sniggers. Teddy listens carefully. “Almost. He maybe kind of knows about _her_.” Teddy’s face drops. “You can’t get angry with me. My godfather is the Griffin King. I’ll set him on you.” Teddy’s nose scrunches in disgust. “Ew! I don’t want to hear about you two in the bedroom. WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ALLEYWAY?!” I try hard to hide my laughter behind my hand, and Teddy gives me a strange look, before passing me the phone.

“Hello?”

_“Hello, baby boy.”_

“Draco, maybe down try phone sex while I’m at my godson’s.”

_“May I ask why you’re there?”_

“Teddy is 16. I thought he should know about the gang. About his heritage. About being my heir.”

_“Without consulting me? I’m horrified.”_

“Draco, you fingered me twice. You’re hardly my husband.” I speak, not caring if either Teddy or Andromeda can hear me.

 _“Not yet.”_ He hums, and I can hear the smirk in his face. _“I’ll see you soon, I have urgent matters to attend to. Bye, baby.”_

“See you.” I reply, lacking the pet name, before hanging up.

After being called to dinner, Teddy spends most of it asking me about the Griffins. He tries on multiple occasions to get me to tell him about the crimes we commit, but I knew Andromeda would throw me out if I told him.

“I’ve made my decision.” He states once we’ve finished eating. “I’ll join the gang!” He exclaims loudly. I shake my head with a small chuckle, finding his excitement amusing. Andromeda, however, stands up silently and takes her plate through to the kitchen. “Oh. What’s wrong with her?”

“She hates us.” I shrug. “I think your gran wants me gone. I’d better head off.” I’m about to leave the house when Teddy tugs on my sleeve. I stop in my tracks, turning to face him.

“What you said earlier, about why my father liked Sirius so much...” I nodded in understanding. “What did you mean by that?” He cocks his head slightly.

“Remus and Sirius had an on again off again relationship during their life. Idiots in love. Didn’t know how to handle it.” Teddy nods slowly, before throwing his arms around me wishing me goodbye and heading back upstairs. Andromeda appeared in his place, a stern look on his face.

“Sorry. It’s his heritage. He deserved to know.”

“I’d tell you no more recruitment drives but you only needed one.” She seethed. “Now, out!” I’m pushed out of the house by the old lady, before the door is slammed behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you were confused, I aged Teddy up a fair bit. So, he’s 16, three years younger than Harry.


	5. Daddy

It’s been just under a week since I last saw Draco and, not to sound like a honey teen, but I was getting more antsy as days went by without him touching me as intimately as he had. As it turns out, however, good things do come to those who wait. And boy, do they come.

I’m sitting at my desk, sorting out paperwork for Teddy, who would be moving into the neighbourhood soon. Andromeda had sent over his papers, signing me over as his legal guardian. Bitch.

There’s a knock at my door. It’s short but demanding, and something in me doesn’t hesitate, and I quickly answer it.

“Hey baby boy. Long time no see.”

“Hey Draco.” Nervousness comes over me, as if I’m meeting him for the first time. Which is strange, considering how bold I became when I was pulled over. He steps into my room, closing the door behind him.

”Sorry I didn’t come around sooner. Some things popped up.” He explains.

”Oh, it’s fine. Police work is probably busier than guardianship forms, that’s for sure.” He hums a reply, before speaking.

”Yes. He mentioned on Wednesday something about joining. Andromeda was very much against the idea, muttering about your ‘recruitment drive’ on Monday.”

“She hates the gang.” I shrug.

”How’ve you been?” He asks genuinely, sitting on the edge of my bed. His legs are spread and his hands prop him up behind him.

”Fine.” He raises an eyebrow. “Alright, I’ve been kind of... antsy. Sunday was amazing, but I haven’t seen you since then and I just... I don’t know.”

”You missed me?” I nod. “Show me how much you’ve missed me.” He orders confidently. I tilt my head in confusion. He unzips his flies but nothing else. “I said, show me how much you’ve missed me.” I look down at my feet, embarrassed, but move quickly to kneel between his legs. “Good boy.” He praises. A shiver runs down my back. I slowly pull his trousers down, Draco lifting his hips in cooperation before I face his tenting boxers. Slowly, I reach out, pulling them down.

I suck in a breath when I see what he’s packing. I doubt that thing can fit in my mouth, let alone my ass. I look up to him as I gently kitten lick the tip. His head tips back slightly and a groan falls out of his mouth.

”Fuck, baby. Like that.” I give a few more tentative licks, along the base of the shaft and around the head, loving the way he praises me with each action. I take the tip into my mouth, swirling the tongue around it for a second before sliding down and taking as much of it as I could into my mouth. I’m barely halfway down when I feel it hit the back of my throat. My gag reflex kicks in immediately and I splutter around the member in my mouth. I pull back, looking apologetically up at Draco. He leans forward slightly, cupping my face in one of his hands. “You’re doing fantastic, baby.”

Spurred on by his praise, I slip him cock back into mouth, and begin sliding him in and out of my mouth, going as far back as I am without gagging. Each time I pull back, I hollow my cheeks and revel in the groans leaving Draco’s mouth as I do. I lose myself bobbing up and down on his dick, letting it settle deeper into my mouth and feeling myself getting wet. I accidentally let my teeth drag against him and stop sucking when he lets out a hiss.

”Teeth, baby. Watch out for your teeth.” I return to my ministrations, and reach a hand to play with his balls. “Fuck,” he moans, dragging out the word. “I’m close, baby.” He doesn’t give me much warning before grabbing my head and pulling my down on him until my nose is buried in his pubes. I splutter but can’t move back as I feel him release down my throat. He moans loudly, slowly pulling me off him as he cums. I taste him on my tongue, a bitterly, salty taste and I swallow quickly. I give his dick a few licks, cleaning off some cum from the tip. He leans down, grabbing arm and making me stand before pulling my onto his lap. I straddle him awkwardly, my cheeks flushed.

”That was amazing, baby. I’m so proud of you. We’re definitely doing that again.” He smiles, before leaning in to kiss me. He wraps his arms around me before switching our positions, making me lie back on the bed. He motions for me to scoot further up, so I shuffle until my head hits the pillow. “I think you deserve a little something.” He grins. He signals from me to lot my arms and pulls my shirt off, taking a minute to look at all the scars.

”Don’t be mad.” I whisper, to sure what else to say.

”I can’t not be mad. Whoever did this needs a lesson teaching to them.”

”Draco.” I sit up slightly to be closer to him. “It’s fine. It’s all taken care of.” He gives a strange look, before kissing my forehead with a smile.

”My badass bottom, huh?” I sigh contently as he begins to press kisses on each scar on my chest, even the two that were supposed to be there. He deftly slips my belt off, making quick work of pulling my trousers down so I’m left in just my boxers. He sees the lump in my boxers and cocks an eyebrow at me.

”Uh, Packer?” I explain, embarrassed.

”Mhmm. Well.” He quickly pulls my boxers down and moves the packed out of the way, revealing my clit. “Looks like you’re just hard, baby. Who knew you got off so much just from sucking dick? We’ll definitely have to do that more often.” He rubs it inbetween his fingers. It had grown thanks to my testosterone, and even though I knew it was nothing like what he had, something about his actions made my heart soar.

I can’t help but moan, feeling his fingers rubbing me in such a manner. He moves his head down, dragging his tongue from it to my asshole. My hands grab his hair, trying to keep him there, but he easily grabs them and pins them above myself head.

”Do it again!” I moan, wiggling against him.

”Beg me.” His voice is stern. “Good boys ask nicely to have their dick sucked. You want to be a good boy?” I nod desperately, growing wetter at his words.

”Please! Draco, please do it again!”

”Do what, baby? You want me to suck your little dick?” I nod, growing impatient. “Then ask me nicely.”

”Please... suck my dick. Please daddy!” I hadn’t meant to let the last word slip, but the fire that blazed through his eyes as he sent me a lustful gaze told me I had just pressed the right button.

”Keep your hands up here.” He orders, before moving down to my crotch. His tongue dips momentarily into me before it flicks up to my clit. He swirls his tongue around me, before wrapping his lips around it, sucking on it gently. The urge to grab his hair is overwhelming , but I keep my hands above my head as I let out a loud moan, definitely audible from downstairs. “That’s right, baby. Let everyone know how good I treat you.” The next few minutes are a series of him sucking and licking at me and me letting out moan after moan.

”I’m coming... daddy!” I cry, feeling the pleasure wrack through my body. Draco keeps his head at my crotch, lapping at my cum. “Fuck. That was amazing.” I sigh as he moves to lie next to me, a smirk on his face. “What? What are you smirking at?”

”You.” I blush. It’s because of what I called him. He presses his lips to my neck, before sucking a mark onto me. “So hot. You’re so hot.” Before I can reply, there’s a quick knock at my door.

“One sec!” I yell, panicked. Draco tucks himself back into his trousers and does the fly up, before going to answer the door. I grab my boxers, pulling them on and setting my packer into place. Before I can get some clothes on, Draco swings my door open to reveal Luna, a cheerful look on her face as always. She doesn’t bat an eyelid at my appearance - sex hair, no clothes, the usual - and instead greets us happily.

”Hi Harry! Hello Officer Malfoy.” She grins. I wave to her. “Andromeda called; Teddy’s on his way now.”

”But the papers aren’t signed.” I go over to where she stands.

”She said that that’s fine. She’ll take responsibility for anything until they are. She just... she doesn’t want a gang member living in her house.” She adds the last part in a whisper. Luna had gone through something similar. After she began dating Ginny in college, she joined the gang but stayed living at home, planning to move here when college finished. Her father had found out, however, seeing the tattoo on her collar bone peeking out under a shirt, and kicked her out the following day.

”Alright. The room’s been sorted?”

”Yes. At number 3, with Ginny and I.”

“Fantastic. Thanks Luna, you’re a saint.” She says goodbye in her light, dreamy voice before heading back to her office. “Ok. Clothes.”

”No way. Shower. Then clothes.” I frown at him. “You reek of sex. Not that I mind. Little Edward might.”

”I don’t have time to shower. And he already knows we’re fucking.” I shrug. I don’t have time to see Draco’s facial expression, as he quickly picks me up and hauls me over his shoulder. “Put me down! I can shower by myself!” I try wiggling to escape, but he tightens his grip. I huff. “Please daddy?” He barely holds back a groan.

”I’ll fuck you right here on the landing if you call me that again.” He says, punctuating the sentence by smacking my ass. I yelp, and don’t complain further as he sets me down in the bathroom, locking the door behind us. We undress and jump in, and I let out soft moans as he massages my scalp and gently washes me. It was strange having someone wash me, but fuck if I didn’t love seeing him get hard again.

Once out, we dress quickly and get downstairs in enough time to see a car pull up. I grab one of the spare keys for house 3, where Teddy would be moving in, and go out to greet my Godson. I see him climb out the car and grab a bag and a medium size suitcase. As soon as the door closes, the car speeds off up the street. I watch his body posture sag at the action, and then visibly brighten when he sees us. I walk over to the blue-haired boy and pull him into a hug. 

“Hey, kid. You ok?” I feel him nod his head against my chest, but his shoulders shake gently and I can tell he’s crying. “Hey, listen. You’re with family now. The Griffins are family. And family means no one gets left behind.” He pulls back.

”Did you steal that from Lilo and Stitch?” I shrug.

”I had a lot of films to catch up on when I got here.” I answer. I step aside and let Draco talk to his cousin. Teddy brings him into a very tight hug, and as the head catch up I can’t help but notice how good Draco is with him. Once they’re done, Draco am done I grab one of his bags each and I lead us over to house 3.

”House 3, your new home. You’ll be sharing with Ginny and Luna. They’re super sweet, so don’t worry.”

”No cool house names?” He asks. I shake my head and he frowns. “How about... Hufflepuff?” Draco lets out a small laugh, as do I.

”This isn’t some wizard school, but sure kid. Hufflepuff.” I lead him up to his room, and Draco mills about downstairs for a minute before following us up. “This is your room. Decorate it how you like. If you need anything just ask, Alright?” He nods. “Do you want me to stay for a bit or are you ok on your own?”

”I’ll be OK for now, but thanks Harry. Thanks for everything.”

”Alright. You know where I am if you need me, right?” He nods.

”Can you do one thing for me?” He asks as I’m about to leave. I turn to face him. “You and Draco need to make it official.” He winks, before turning to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update for a couple of days sorry, but I've been through and edited pretty much all the mistakes I could see so hopefully it's at least better to read.


	6. Dinner Date

Once Teddy was settled into his room, Draco had left and I had Luna organise an appointment with our tattooist for him. ‘Our’. He wasn’t a member of the gang, but he did everyone’s tats despite their age and we get him good deals on weed.

It’s two days since Teddy had arrived and he had taken to the gang like fish to water. Despite his history of staying locked in his room, Teddy was almost always talking to someone. Everyone was eager to meet him. They - including Teddy himself - knew that it wasn’t most likely he would take over from me if something happened, and they didn’t disagree with my choice. His charismatic nature meant everyone was friendly with him and was glad he had joined.

I’m at the garage, working on a car, when I hear footsteps on the concrete floor. 

“Woah.” They say. It’s a male voice, perhaps a couple years younger than myself, but I don’t know who it could be. Our clients always book an appointment, and there were no scheduled for today. “Is that the Aston Martin DB11? Sick!” The footsteps approach and I feel obliged to greet the person. I slide out from under the car, which had been lifted a foot or so off the floor, and stand to meet them.

”Hey. I’m Harry. I’d shake your hand but they’re bit oily.” I grin. The boy is taller than me, but clearly younger, if only by a couple years. He has bright blond hair that reminds me of Draco, but his eyes are a dark brown.

“Oh, that’s cool. Sorry I just walked in here. Didn’t know you were busy. What’s wrong with the Aston?” We look at the sleek, white car.

”Hit a pothole and the fuel pipe got burst. Reckless driving in my opinion. Doesn’t deserve this beauty.”

”She almost fixed?”

”Yep. Finished her earlier. Just had to do some other checks for damages but she’s ready to go. Excuse me while I go let the owner know.” The kid nods, and mills about the garage while I head into the office to make a phone call. As I put down the phone, I hear someone else enter the garage.

”Scorp? What the hell are you doing in here?” I head back into the garage and see Draco with the kid from earlier.

”I was just looking around. I wasn’t doing anything.” The kid rolls his eyes.

”I told you to wait in the car. I was just going to be a minute.” Draco’s voice sounds stern and he hasn’t noticed me yet.

”Dad, I’m not a kid. I don’t have to wait in the car.” Dad?

”Dad?” I voice my thoughts, letting myself known. Draco’s head snaps up and his eyes widen. I step closer so I’m next to them. 

“Oh fuck. Harry. I didn’t know you were here.” He panics.

”Oh, this is why I had to stay in the car? Fucking hell dad, sorry.” ‘Scorp’ gives me a small wave before rushing back outside.

”Harry, I’m sorry. I promise I was going to tell you eventually. I didn’t want to scare you off or weird you out.”

”Scare me off? Hey, I don’t mind that you have a kid. He seems chill. I’m just a bit annoyed you didn’t tell me earlier.”

”Earlier? Like when I was fingering you in the alley? Or the kitchen? Or when you were sucking me off? It was a bit hard to drop into conversation.”

”Ok, Ok. Fine. Anyway, just means you’re more mature.” 

“You mean I’m old. Which I am.”

”You’re not that old.”

”I’m 38.” He sounds exasperated. 

“What about Scorp?”

”Scorpius?” I nod. “He’s 17.” I don’t answer immediately. “See? Weirded out. I’m fucking a kid that’s basically the same age as my son.”

”The only thing I would be weirded out at is that I’ve been calling you daddy.”

”Says the guy who started calling me daddy.”

”Says the guy who practically jizzes his pants when I call him daddy.”

”Yeah, but if you could hear yourself when you say it, and I mean hear it like I do, you would pretty much cum. Trust me. It’s the hottest thing to come out of your mouth.” I take a couple steps forward so I’m almost touching him and look up to him through hooded eyelids.

”Really, Daddy?” I barely hear the muttered ‘Jesus fucking christ’ before he pulls me against him by grabbing my hips and slamming his lips on mine. I smile against him, and open my mouth to let his tongue slip in, completely dominating me.

”Hey Dad could I get the- Oh fuck shit sorry guys!” Scorp cries as he walks in on us. I try to pull away from Draco, but he’s insistent, dragging out the kiss. When he eventually pulls away, I bury my face into his arm and he hugs me against him. “I see everything went well then.” I can head the smirk in his voice,

”What do you want, squirt?” 

“Just wanted the keys to the car, dad. Jeez. Trust me, I did _not_ want to see you two sucking face. Or worse.”

Draco grumbles before tossing his keys to Scorpius, before turning back to face me.

”Actually, before I go.” Scorpius walks back in and I can sense Draco rolling his eyes. “Who’s the cute kid with the blue hair?” I smile. 

“That’s Teddy. Your dad’s cousin’s son.”

”So like barely related at all?” He confirms, and I nod to him. “Sweet.”

”So why did you come here today?” I ask Draco once his son has left.

”Two things. One, Teddy mentioned to me on the phone that you need the Irish kid’s number for Dean. I did some digging, and I found it. Secondly, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me. I was thinking a lovely little Thai place in town, but maybe we could order in instead?”

”Tomorrow, at 7.” I smile.

”Maybe invite Teddy. Trust me, Scorp is going to bug us a lot if we don’t distract him.” I nod. After giving me Seamus’ number, he gives me a quick peck on the cheek before exiting, leaving me stood blushing like a mess.

Later that evening, I’m somewhat happy to see Blaise and Neville in the lounge, curled up together watching a shitty, old action film. I wanted to do something for Draco - something sexy, as embarrassing as it sounds - but I hadn’t a clue what he was in to.

”Hey guys,” I greet them. They pause the film and turn to me.

”Oh hey, Harry. What’s up?” Neville asks.

”I was wondering if I could talk to Blaise. Alone.”

”Anything that you want to say to me can be said in front of Neville.” He gives me a pointed look. I sigh before replying.

”Look, Draco and I are going on a date on Friday, and I wanted to do something special for him, but I don’t know what he’s into. I thought you might know?”

”He’s into a fair amount. I’m surprised he only ever did missionary with Astoria.” I frown, but assume it’s his ex-wife.

”No like, blood stuff?” I ask. I hope not. I don’t want any knives near my skin. Blaise shakes his head with a chuckle.

”No, definitely not. Why, you on shark week?” He stops laughing when Neville slaps his arm. “Alright, Alright. He hasn’t told me this one for sure, but I reckon he has a bit of a daddy kink. As in, he likes to be called it, not calling others it.”

”Oh, that’s already been established.” I blush. Blaise hums in thought.

”See like, plugs and stuff I reckon he would rather do himself. Perhaps lingerie? I understand if you don’t want to, Neville told me about the whole trans thing. But I don’t know, maybe a pair of panties’ll get him going. Gets me going for sure, isn’t that right, doll?” He turns to Neville, who’s blushing a bright red. I throw a thanks their way before heading up to bed.

The following day, I find myself in an adult shop. It takes me a while to build up the courage to go in - what makes it worse is that the person who‘s working it is also a member of the gang.

I look at the wall of panties in front of me, amazed by how many different styles there were. Every colour known to man and every fabric that could even be considered slightly sexy. There were thongs and panties and g-strings and boxers. Upon further inspection, these boxers did have holes in the rear for easy access, so they weren’t as vanilla as originally thought. As I’m browsing, someone walks up behind me.

”Hi Harry.” Luna’s soft voice makes me jump, and I turn to face her. 

“H-hey Luna.” 

“Do you want some help choosing?” I only nod in reply and she pulls a measuring tape out of her pocket. She measures my thighs and my hips, before turning to the underwear. She grabs two pairs off the wall. One is a deep red pair of panties, completely lace, and the other is an emerald green thong. “The green goes with your eyes and the red will go nice with your skin. Want me to ring them up?” I follow her to the counter and smile when I see her brushing her fingertips over her Griffin tattoo as the machine processes the purchase. With a cheery, non-judgemental smile fro, Luna, I take my paid itsms back home in their plain brown bag, in disbelief of what I’d just bought.

When I get home, I shower and dress quickly, slipping on the thong underneath my jeans. I take a minute to see how they look. Luna was right, it does match my eyes. Teddy, who readily agreed to come with me to meet Scorpius, and I were both surprised when the doorbell rang at exactly seven. I ran downstairs, out of breath when I opened the door to see a very smart looking Draco.

”You look ravishing tonight, baby.” He winks, before the three of us climbed into his car and went to his house. It was fairly large, in an expensive looking suburban area. The inside was  well decorated yet minimalistic, and little colour around the house. “I’ve ordered in. Dinner will be served in a few minutes, but Teddy if you want, Scorp’s room is third on the left upstairs.” The boy nods, running off the greet Draco’s son. I follow Draco into the kitchen and he begins placing plates on the marble counter of the island. I lean up and press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, getting his attention.

”I’ve got a surprise for you later, daddy.” I say, before softly pressing my lips to his. “You could call it a thank you for this evening.”

”I don’t need thanking. Trust me, this whole evening is very selfish of me.” There’s a yell fro, upstairs as the doorbell rings. “You ok to check upstairs?” He asks with a sigh. I smile, before pecking his cheek.

”Sure thing, Daddy.” I tack onto the end, making him let out a small growl-like noise.

”I’ll throw you onto this counter and fuck you til you scream. Don’t make me make the delivery guy wait.” I smile and saunter off upstairs, swinging my hips. I knock on Scorp’s door and walk in, seeing a frowning Teddy sitting on the foot end of the bed, and Scorp lying awkwardly on the floor, as if he’d been pushed off. 

“Everything alright up here?” I ask.

”It’s all peachy.” The blond smirks, poking Teddy with his foot. 

“I’m not going to sleep with you, Malfoy.” The blue haired one grumbles. I stop myself from laughing.

”Well, dinner’s here now so if you want to-” Teddy gets up and pushes past me, before running downstairs. I give Scorpius a strange look.

”That kid is so fucking hot and he _doesn’t_ want to fuck me. What devil did I ever do to deserve this?” He complains, dragging himself up off the floor. We head to the kitchen and begin dinner, Teddy sitting as far away from Scorp as he can. Draco asks me what happened, but he quickly notices the looks that’s the two boys are sending each other.

Once we’re finished eating, Draco and I clear up while the other two head into the lounge.

”Don’t get too worried about them. Trust me, if Teddy really wasn’t into it then Scorp would stop going after him.” 

“Isn’t that, like, harassment or something?” 

“I don’t know how to explain, but no. And hey, maybe Teddy is into it.”

”Teddy pushed him onto the floor.” I close the cupboard door a bit too harshly. Silence falls between us, and we hear jostling from the lounge. Draco places a finger against his lips to tell me to keep quiet, and we slowly walk to the lounge. From where we stand in the doorway, I can see the two boys on the two seater sofa together. 

Scorpius has managed to get Teddy lying beneath him, and there’s only a few inches between their faces.

”Your move, Blue.” Scorp smirks,

”I’m not gay.” Teddy argues.

”Didn’t say you were.”

”I still like women. A lot!”

”Of course. They’re fantastic.”Silence. Slowly, hesitantly, Teddy leans up and connects their lips. Scorpius replies gently, cupping my godson’s face. “You good?” He whispers as he pulls away. At this, I grab Draco’s arm and pull us out of sight. He lifts his eyebrows at me .

”Fine.” I whisper. “You were right.” He grabs my hand and pulls me close, before pressing his lips to mine. I kiss him back with vigor and wrap my arms around his neck. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist, his hands grabbing my thighs. He pushes me against the wall making a thud as his tongue enter s myth mouth. I feel myself get aroused and I can feel him straining against his trousers. I pull back and look into his eyes, which are clouded with lust.

”I think it’s time you showed me that surprise of yours, baby.” He remarks, loud enough for the two boys to hear. I press kisses to his face as he carries us upstairs to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a couple hours. Been a hot minute since my last upload but my exam went well and I’m in a good mood. Quite a bit of smut next chapter lads so make sure you stick around! (And you can bet your sweet little asses that Scorp and Teddy become a thing)


	7. The Surprise

Draco slams the door shut with hit foot before throwing me on the bed. He wastes no time in attaching his lips to mine as he unbuttons my shirt. Despite his amazing kiss, I press a hand to his chest and gently push him back. He gives me a strange look and I hold up a finger to him, telling him I'll just be a minute, before I head into his en-suite showerroom. While in there, I brush my teeth - hopefully he won't mind sharing - and then undress, leaving me in the green thong. My heart was beating hard, threatening to burst out of my chest. I take a deep breath and open the door wide, letting Draco see me. When he does, his jaw drops and his eyes widen as he takes in the sight, and I feel my cheeks flush.

"It should be a crime for you to wear that, fuck." He groans as I walk over to him, giving a quick twirl on the way over. By now he's sitting on the edge of the bed, so I straddle him and sit on his lap. His hands immediately move to cup my ass as he presses soft kisses across my chest and up my neck. "Are you OK to wear these?" He asks, obviously concerned about my dysphoria. 

"I'm fine. If I wasn't I wouldn't be wearing them." I reply, my voice hushed.

"Never stop wearing them, for God's sake." He groans, slipping a finger between my cheeks and rubbing my hole. I squirm slightly in his lap an he captures my lips in his in reply. He stands up, still holding me, and throws me onto the bed, where I was a minute ago. While I get comfortable, he pulls his own clothes off, and he leans over me on the bed, buck ass naked. He brings his crotch down, rubbing his bare dick against my covered crotch and I can't help but to gasp. I wrap my arms around his neck, grinding against him as I bring him down for a seering kiss, teeth clashing. He pulls back from the kiss for a second to slip the thong down my legs, throwing it into a corner of the room. "How far do you want to go?"

"All the way." My voice doesn't sound firm, but I'm sure I want him tonight.

"You sure, baby boy?"

"Please, daddy." This assures him, and he flips me over before he moves himself down my body, his head near my crotch. I'm surprised, however, when his tongue begins to press against my asshole rather than my clit, but nevertheless it has a moan tumbling out of my mouth and into the pillow I'm pressed against. He lifts my ass up slightly, before speaking again.

"Such a perfect ass, baby. Can't wait to be inside it." This send a wave of warmth through me, and I spread my legs further. His head dives between them again, licking my hole before his tongue dives into it. I can't tell how long he spends down there but it has a chain of moans and happy sighs falling from my mouth before he finally pulls back. He grabs a pillow, propping it under my hips before he reaches into a drawer and pulls out a bottle - lube. I hear the cap flip open and it's a couple seconds before a cold, slick finger is pressing at my hole. I press against it, quietly moaning Draco's name as it slips in. His lips press against the small of my back as he waits for me to get used to the intrustion. "You're doing so well for me baby. So good." Another kiss and I wiggle my ass, getting him to move his finger. He pushes it in and out a few times, curling it as well, before a second lube-covered finger presses into me. This time he doesn't wait before he begins to scissor the digits, stretching my hole a little further each time. I shove my face into the mattress so the rest of the household can't hear the loud moan I let out. This annoys Draco.

"Let me hear you, baby. Don't worry about everyone else. Let daddy hear your beautiful voice." He scolds.

"Sorry daddy." I look over my shoulder for a second, making eye contact with him. When he starts to press a third finger into me, my head drops, but doesn't press into the bed, and I let out a moan for him. He repeats his actions from before, except with the third finger as well this time. When he pulls his fingers out of me, I let out a small sound of annoyance and he chuckles softly.

"Give me a minute, baby. Don't go getting impatient." The lube bottle cap flips open and I can tell he's covering himself with it. I wiggle my ass at him, showing him how very impatient I am, and yelp when he flips me over. "I want to see your beautiful face when we fuck, baby. Plus this way you can't cover your mouth." He smirks, before pressing a quick kiss to my forehead. He lines himself up with my hole and begins to press hips tip against me. It slips in and I let out a groan.

"Daddy you're too big." I pout, but he knows I'm not being mean.

"You should be glad I don't just slam into you straight away. Or would you prefer that?" I shake my head quickly. He lets the rest of him slip in slowly - too slowly - and eventually he's fully seated inside of me, his hips against mine. The huge intrustion feels odd, and I worry that it's too big. But it's too late for that, and I try to get over the pain and discomfort quickly. I let him know I'm OK and he begins to pull back out of me, leaving just the tip inside. The emptiness feels weird, but I don't say anything as he pushes into me again, quicker this time but still fairly slow. I let out a slow groan as he fills me again, and as he begins to slowly fuck me I rock my hips against him. I soon realise that he's going too slow for my taste, and decide to let him know.

"Daddy." I say, but it comes out as a loud moan.

"Yes baby?"

"H-harder please."

"Harder?" I nod. "Faster?" I nod again. Immediately he slams into me, no word of warning, and begins to fuck into me at a much quicker pace. 

"Oh fuck." I cry, tightening my grip on his neck.

"Like that baby? Yeah? You like it when I slam into your tight ass, huh? You like being filled with my cock?"

"Uh-huh." I can barely talk. With Draco pounding into me as hard as he is, my thought process is all of nothing and my speech capabilites have gone to shit. He moves a hand to play with my clit and I immediately feel myself nearing climax. "Please." I gasp. "Please daddy I'm so close."

"Me too baby. You're doing so good. You're so perfect." With this and the added stimulation, I feel my orgasm rush through me, my back arching in immense pleasure.

"Daddy!" I moan loudly as I tip over the edge. I tighten around Draco, and it sends him over the edge, sending ribbons of cum into me as he moans my name loudly. We collapse back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Baby you're so perfect." He whispers, holding me close to him as he pulls the covers over us. Despite the cum seeping out of my ass, I fall asleep quickly in Draco's arms.

When I wake, I'm alone in Draco's bed and there's a heavy throbbing in my lower back. I sit up slowly, feeling something disgusting in my ass. I wish I'd showered after last night. I hobble over to the en-suite, showering quickly and cleaning out my sore hole. When it comes to dressing, I get lazy and throw on my thong and his shirt from last night, running my hands through my hair before heading cautiously downstairs. In the kitchen, I smell fresh coffee and cooked breakfast, and can hear the radio playing lgiht, joyful songs. I stop in my tracks, but my footsteps have already caught the person's attention. Draco appears in the doorway, smiling when he sees what I'm wearing.

"You'll have to be careful wearing my clothes like that. I'll have to take you upstairs for round two." He smirks.

"Morning to you too, daddy." I walk past him, pecking his cheek on the way, and head into the kitchen to get a drink and some painkillers. I pour a coffee from the pot in the corner of the room, taking a sip as I look out the window above the sink. I jump when someone speaks to me.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Scorpius is sat, smirking, at the island, a mug between his hands. 

"Get fucked." I throw back, leaning against the counter, glad that Draco's shirt fell down past my mid-thigh, covering my thong. I think I would have died if he saw it. I'm about to say something about him and Teddy when Draco walks in, coming to stand by me.

"Just ignore him." He whispers to me, slipping an arm around my waist. My heart blooms at the simple action and I look down to my feet. Eventually, Teddy joins us, who also suspiciously refuses to sit, making Scorp's pale skin tint just a tiny bit, and we eat breakfast together. As we're about to head back upstairs, Scorp tells us to wait.

"What d'you want, Scorp? I already gave you this week's allowance.” Draco turns from his spot on the stairs.

"Uh, Mum said she's gonna stop by today." Draco let out a sigh. "And Grandma's coming with her." Draco's shoulder's sagged further. "They said 10ish, I think."

"Scorp, it's half nine now! Kid, you're awful." Scorpius beams at this though. "Alright, make yourself look presentable, at least. Is Teddy staying?" Scorp shrugs and heads back into the kitchen, leaving Draco to drag me upstairs quickly.

"You OK?"

"Yeah just." He takes a deep breath. "My ex-wife, Astoria. Scorp's mum. And then my mum as well, Narcissa. They just worry about me too much. Asotria especially."

"Worry? Why?"

"Haven't properly dated anyone since my split with Astoria. That was, what? Seven, eight years ago now. Not only that, but mother always complains about how dirty this place is when she comes over. Which is unfair, seeing as she has fucking maids and I have a seventeen year old kid living here."

"Not properly dated anyone? Do I not count?" I slip my arms around his neck.

"If you'll have me, then yeah you do."

"Of course I'll have you, daddy." I wink. "At least now I can tell Teddy it's official." I laugh.

"At least I can tell those women that I have a boyfriend." He rolls his eyes. 

"Hmm. Boyfriend." I lean up and kiss him slowly but passionately, humming as his arms slip wrap around me and hold me close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY they fucked. Smut with a wholesome ending? Gotta be my fave thing in the world.


	8. Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favourite boys getting it on. Just how it should be. And also some family. Not in the sex. But in the chapter. You know what I mean. Start reading you horndog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay loves. Got caught up with college work and exams (send help!)

 

Draco and I change into more appropriate clothing for his mother’s and ex-wife’s arrival - that being said, almost anything is more appropriate than a thong and shirt when meeting your boyfriend’s mother. Draco had dressed somewhat formally, with a button up shirt and black chinos, hair carefully styled, whereas I had thrown my trousers on, stolen one of his hoodies and ran a comb through my hair.

When the two women arrived, I hung back at the bottom of the stairs while Draco answered the door. The two boys were nowhere to be seen, so I could only presume they were in Scorp’s room.

”Hi Draco. Lovely to see you again.” The younger of the two women says. She has long, light brown hair, partially pinned back, and eyes that match Scorp’s. She’s not much shorter than Draco, and appears to be the same age as him. Despite this, she looks beautiful, make up perfectly applied to her heart shaped face and an outfit that accentuates her subtle curves. 

“Hi Astoria. Wonderful to see you too.” Draco smiles as she pecks him on the cheek. What surprises me is how close he is with his ex-wife. I assume either they split on good terms or keep up the act for Scorp, but I suspect the former.

”No welcome for your own mother?” The other lady harrumphs. She has white hair, with a streak of dark grey running through. She looks like she’s very upper class, and her outfit screams expense I couldn’t dream off. Nevertheless, she brings Draco in for a motherly hug I had never experienced, and the way he softens around her tells me she’s not how she might first appear. “Draco, it’s a mess in this house.” She tuts, but there’s love in her voice. 

“I know, mother. Scorp told me you two were coming about half an hour ago. I didn’t have time.” My boyfriend defends.

”Be kind on him, Cissy. He’s doing well for himself. I’m glad Scorpius lives with you.” Astoria smiles to him. “Speaking of, where is our son?” She looks to where I am, and tilts her head slightly in confusion. “Not to sound rude, but you aren’t Scorpius.”

”I’d hope not.” Draco mutters.

”I’m Harry, Draco’s boyfriend.” I introduce, holding out a hand. Ignoring that, both women bring me into a tight hug and I’m taken by surprise.

”Leave some for me.” Blondie speaks up, making ‘Cissy’ and Astoria back off.

”Excuse us for simply being worried that you haven’t been in a relationship for years.” Astoria throws an arm around my shoulder, leading me into the kitchen so Draco can chat with his mother. She plops herself down onto a stool and I stand opposite her. “So.” She begins, a small glint in her eye. “Have you two had sex yet?” She asks, no filter whatsoever. My eyes widen.

”Uh, Yeah. Last night, actually.” I blush.

”He’s fucking huge, isn’t he?” She gossips, leaning forward. Growing more confident, I agree.

”I remember when I first saw it, like how the hell was it going to fit in me?” 

She laughs as my answer. “I kept putting off our first time. I thought I don’t want Mr Big Dick to ruin me before I’ve even had a kid.” We chuckle together.

”It still hurts.” I sighed, rubbing my lower back gently.

”Oh, of course. Because you do it in the... I reckon that would be way more painful.” 

“You bet.” I laugh.

”So how old are you? Because you don’t look older than twenty.”

”Oh, I’m 19.” She’s silent for a second.

”Big age difference then, huh. What do your folks think of the age difference?”

”They’re long gone. But everyone in the gang doesn’t really care.”

”Gang?” She asks, just as Draco, his mother and the two boys walk into the room.

”Yeah, Harry’s in a gang.” Teddy grins. “And I am too!”

”Edward! You joined a gang?” Draco’s mother’s voice is pure shock.

”Oh crap. Uh, don’t worry Auntie Cissy. It’s all ok.”

”Sorry, gang? And who’s the blue haired kid?” Astoria repeats, confused.

”Astoria, you must remember me mentioning Edward, uh, Teddy Lupin? Remus and Nymphadora’s son. Andromeda’s grandson.” Draco explains. The woman nods slowly. “And Harry runs the Griffin gang. Teddy, as his Godson, was named heir. Andromeda kicked him out because he accepted the offer and so he’s living with the gang. I don’t think he”s officially joined yet.”

So far, Astoria has learned that I’m half Draco’s age and am the leader of a gang that runs drugs as well as a handful of other crimes. I’m not too sure of her opinion of me.

”And Teddy’s here because...?”

”He came with me. Draco invited me over for dinner and Teddy came along to distract Scorp. I assume Scorp would have been very nosy otherwise.” I answer. 

“He’s the best distraction I’ve ever tasted, I’ll tell you that.” Scorp slips his arm around Teddy’s waist, pressing a kiss to the blushing boy’s face.

”So Scorpius is - what, dating?” Scorp nods and Teddy buries his head in his hands. “Scorpius is dating his father’s cousin’s son.” Astoria clarifies.

In all of this confusion, I find myself gazing at Draco, and suddenly I am aware of the throbbing in my crotch. Thanks to the testosterone, as well as making my clit strangely big, it also hugely increased my libido. And now I was horny. While surrounded by Draco’s family. Crap.

I go to stand by Draco, trying to act naturally. I tug on his shirt and look up to him. He meets my gaze and quirks an eyebrow.

”What’s wrong, baby boy?” He asks quietly so the others won’t hear. I lean up on my tip toes to whisper to him.

”Daddy, I’m horny.” I meet his gaze and give him my best puppy dog eyes. Lust hazes his icy irises and one of his hands moves to my ass,

”Excuse yourself and go to my bedroom. Once you’re there, strip to your thong. Don’t you dare touch yourself while you wait for me.” He growls the order into my ear and I nod, swallowing. I give a loud fake yawn and tell everyone I’m going for a nap, and that hopefully I’ll be awake before the two women leave. They give me a small wave and I hurry to Draco’s room, throwing all of my clothes off once the door is closed. I lie down on the bed in just my thong, resisting the urge to just rub myself to completion. But I follow Daddy’s order and lie still.

When Draco finally appears in the doorway, his shirt is slightly unbuttoned and he’s pulling his trousers off. He closes the door behind him softly, not wanting to draw attention from our guests, and he throws his trousers onto the floor before pulling his shirt off.

”You’re insatiable. I bet that now we’ve finally fucked you won’t want to get off me, will you baby?” He grins, leaning over me. He grinds his crotch down onto mine, makin me writhe at the the touch. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He pulls back and my arms fall to my side as he moves down my body, pressing an open mouthed kiss to my cloth covered crotch. I let out a sigh in content at the barely there touch, and he removes the thong, throwing it somewhere I in the room. “You’re so wet for me, baby boy.” He growls, sliding a finger along my sex.

”F- for you, daddy.” I moan at the contact. He leans down, pressing kisses to the insides of my thighs, before taking my clit gently between his teeth. At the pressure, I squeeze my eyes shut, letting out a loud and sharp gasp. He lets go, instead taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, circling his tongue around it. 

“Baby I love your tiny dick. So hard for me.” He whispers, before diving back in. Warmth swells up inside me at his comment and I smile. Feeling the familiar heat of my climax growing in me, I let out a soft moan for him.

”Daddy I’m close.” I whine, trying not to buck up into him. At this he pulls back, making me whine at the loss on contact and he quickly flips me over.

”I hope you aren’t going to start complaining, baby boy. I might have to set some rules in place.” I frown, but perhaps the idea of rule said and... punishments won’t be a bad one. I feel him move from behind me to reach for the bottle on the cabinet, but when he kneels back behind my ass he doesn’t do anything for a second or so. I lift my butt into the air, wiggling it.

”Daddy please.” I sigh, my voice barely a whisper. He hears me, however, and brings a hand down on my right asscheek sharply, making a loud smack noise. I yelp at the shock, but not the pain. 

“Don’t get impatient. You’re not incharge here. I could leave you here, a moaning wet mess while I entertain our guests. Don’t test me.” His voice was low and sent a shiver down my back. I’m about to apologise when two cold, slick fingers shove into my asshole sharply. A sound of surprise comes out of my mouth and he begins to scissor the digits, stretching me. After a minute or so of this, he pulls his fingers out of my ass and dribbles more lube onto it before lubing himself up. He lines himself up with my hole before slamming in roughly. I yell loudly at the sudden large intrusion, my hands gripping the bedsheets in pain. “Next time don’t get impatient. This is what you wanted, right baby boy?” He growls, pulling out sharply before thrusting in again. I don’t know how to reply to his answer. Sure, I wanted him to fuck me, but I wasn’t expecting so little preparation. Instead I moan, nice and loudly.

”Daddyyy.” I’m sure the people downstairs can hear us, but as if I gave a fuck. 

“That’s right. You’re so good for me. So good for daddy.” I blush at the praise before he begins to thrust into me at a slow yet sharp pace. Nice and hard but drawing out the pull out. “So tight for me, baby. I love your ass so much.” I mewl in response, not knowing I could make such a noise. Out of nowhere he smacks my ass again, but it’s welcomed this time, the pain adding to my pleasure. “Hmm. Such a little slut, aren’t you?” He hums. “My little cockslut. So good for me.” I don’t know what does it, whether it’s the spanking or the names or the praise or just the fucking, but I’m sent over the edge into one of the biggest orgasms I’d ever experienced, moaning Daddy’s name like a whore. 

“Fuck, baby.” Is all Draco says before I feel him release deep into me, ropes of cum flooding my insides. He waits a second, both of our heavy breathing loud in the now quiet room, before slipping out of me. I feel his cum dripping out of me but I let my ass fall onto the bed. Draco presses his lips to my lower back before turning my over and scooping me into his arms. “Well done baby. I’m so proud of you.” I keen again at the praise, pressing my head into his sweaty chest. 

“Thank you Daddy.” I whisper as he carries us to the bathroom. He sets me onto the toilet before turning the shower on, bringing the both of us under it once it reaches a nice temperature. I go limp in his hold, only half there as he washes my hair, massaging my scalp, and my body, making sure to clean my asshole. I let soft sighs escape my mouth at his touches, a groan escaping my mouth when his fingers deftly brush my clit. I press my back to his chest, his arm reaching around my waist to rub my nub as my arm reaches around his neck. Despite the awkward position and the hot water still running over our bodies, Draco’s lips drag across my neck whilst his fingers bring about another’s orgasm, eliciting a sensual moan from me. I feel him smile against my skin. Both of his arms circle around my waist, holding me close to him and I close my eyes, savouring the moment as his teeth worry the skin at the back of my neck, sucking a mark onto my skin.

”Well done baby.” Draco whispers, wrapping a soft, fluffy towel around my shoulders once we step out of the shower. When I’m dry and my hair is only a _damp_ mess, he gives me a pair of his joggers and the hoodie to slip on.

”What about my thong?” I ask, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

”You don’t need it for now. I’ll wash it. Take your nap, I can’t stand lying to my mother.” He winks, before leaving the room holding my clothes from last night. I collapse onto the bed, the smell of Draco on the hoodie carrying me into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now realised I haven’t even touched anal plugs yet, which is like, one of the first tags I put. I PROMISE there will be plugs soon. Very soon (very very soon!!)


	9. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut. But drugs! And alcohol! Maybe a teensy bit of smut at the end.

Unfortunately, when I woke later, both women had already left, as well as Draco. I meandered downstairs, a yawn slipping from my mouth, and headed into the kitchen, where my clothes were folded on the side with a note placed on top.

_‘We’ll have to do this again sometime. -D’_

My stomach growled loudly, demanding food, just as Teddy walked in. He eyed my outfit before looking at the clothes on the side.

”Draco had to leave for work. Scorp’s offering a lift home.” I grabbed my clothes, scribbling a note to Draco under his neat calligraphy, before slipping my shoes on and heading to Scorp’s car outside. Teddy was sitting upfront with him, so I lay across the backseats.

”Just so you know,” Scorp began as he drove us back to the estate, “we could all hear you two last night.” I don’t know how to reply. Part of me wants to be an embarrassed, blushing mess, but the other part of me wants to be snarky and confident about it. I try the latter.

“What can I can I say, your father knows what he’s doing.”

”My father? _Our_ father.” He raises an eyebrow.

”Draco’s my boyfriend...”

”That’s not what you were calling him last night.” Teddy chimes in, turning in his seat to face  me. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. “Oh daddy...” He whines, badly impersonating me. 

“Please daddy!” Scorp joins in.

”Can’t believe you deadass left us downstairs so you two bunnies could romp.”

”You’d understand if you were in my situation.” I muttered, crossing my arms.

”Your situation? Oh, you mean banging my dad. No thanks.” Scorp meets my gaze through the rear view mirror.

”Keep your eyes on the road and shut up!” I yell lightheartedly. The two boys chuckle, but resume their own private conversation up front.

When Scorp drops us off, I pull Teddy to the side before he disappears to his houses.

”Not a word, alright.”

”About What?” He asks, although he knows what I’m on about. 

“You wouldn’t need to ask that if you knew what’s good for you.” I smirk, ruffling his hair before walking up the street to the main house where I lived. Parked outside is a small Fiat that I don’t recognise as one of the gang’s, so when I enter my house I’m cautious. 

“Harry? Harry is that you?” Thomas calls from the living room. I walk in to the dark room, curtains closed and TV playing some action film. The air is thick with smoke and smells of weed and something sweet. Thomas is curled up on one end of the long sofa, and an unexpected guest is scooted at the other end of it.

”Hey Dean. Seamus? I didn’t expect to see you here.” The Irish boy looks up at me with a wonky smile.

”Dean’s invited me over because ‘I seem cool’ but I’m biding my time until he realises he wants my sweet arse.” He giggles. 

“I’m not gay. No offence or anything guys, but I don’t like dick.” 

“That’s ok. If you take me from behind you practically won’t see my itty bitty penis.” Seamus scoots up close to the dark skinned boy, and I mean _close._

“So where’ve you been, Harry?” Dean asks, trying to distract himself from the very high and horny Irish bloke beside him.

”Boyfriend’s place. Had a date. Stayed for coffee. Lots of coffee.” I send a wink their way before trying to find everyone else, a fairly easy task since the other three of my housemates were all in the kitchen.

”What’s tricks?” I ask, leaning against the doorway.

”Party tonight over with the Serpents. Don’t need to bring anything. You coming?” Weasley answers. 

“Tch. Of course.” I lightly shove Weasley’s shoulder. “Be my chauffeur?” He rolls his in response, but nods. 

“Shame you got that ban. But I guess you got a boyfriend out of it?” He’s joking, but I smile and shrug my shoulders.

”Trust me. I would much rather have Officer Malfoy than be able to drive. Not that I can sit much after him.” Weasley’s face screws into disgust and Granger and I laugh at him. I leave the room and head upstairs, where I hear moans from Longbottom’s room. I bang twice on the door.

”Keep it down, kid.” I shout. Knowing Neville, he’s a blushing idiot right now. If Draco is at work, that means that Zabini is with him on patrol. So Longbottom must Ben having one hell of a solo session, unless Zabini managed to get a phone call with him. Sneaky bastard.

When we arrive at the party later that night, it’s already in full swing. We climb out of our cars - we being Longbottom, Weasley, Granger, Thomas and Finnegan, and Ginny and Lovegood - and head inside. There are cheers when we walk into the house, and the wildly lit building is busy with activity. Most of the Serpents are here, as well as a few from the Bloodskulls and the Rooks, most of whom are wearing their gang’s clothing.

We head straight for the kitchen to get drinks, something strong preferably, before heading to a room with the loudest music in. I see Finnegan immediately begin chatting to some of the lads in the room and something flickers in Thomas’ eyes, but the Irish lad only seems to be being platonic. If you can call a sly hand on their chest platonic. Once they finish conversing, I head over to the guy and ask how he knows Finnegan.

”Oh, Seamus?” I nod. “He’s a Serpent. Didn’t he say?” The guy shouts over the music. I shake my head. “Seamus runs drugs for us. I heard that’s your job I’m your gang. We just get the lower downs to do it.”

”The Griffins don’t really have a hierarchy. And I don’t want them fucking up a deal.” I shout in reply. “They don’t need to know about my extras, anyway.” I pat my pocket and the guy raises an eyebrow. I pull out the clear bag that contains the pills I got from my last deal before taking out a couple. I offer him one and he shrugs, taking one. We place them on our tongues before swallowing them, chasing them with a drink. “Shouldn’t be long.” I shout with a wink.

I soon feel my body become hot as it fills with energy, and I take to the dance floor with a renewed sense of self. I dance wildly, jumping around to the beat and throwing my arms around, accidentally kncoking a couple drinks onto the floor. The other bloke follows me, and in this state I suddenly feel something towards him. In the low light he looks rather handsome, and underneath his clothes I reckon he must workout a fair bit. Before long, his chest is on my back and I’m grinding my ass on his crotch, and I begin to feel him harden under his trousers. 

We dance for what feels like hours but I don’t get tired. I can feel myself sweating through my clothes but I haven’t drank since I got here and I don’t feel thirsty. The bass beats through me like my own heartbeat and I can feel the thudding in my skull.

Red and blue lights flash throughout the room and, thinking it’ lighting effects, everyone cheers and begins to dance with more rigour, but the noise of the front door crashing in sends the people into drunken panic. I laugh and continue dancing. No one can harm the Griffin King.

I am proved wrong, however, when an arm grabs me roughly and I’m pinned against the wall, nose shoved roughly against the gross smelling pain, as handcuffs are attached to me - and not the good kind. 

I’m hauled into the back of a police car and it’s not long before I, and two other gang members who have also been shoved into the car, are taken to the station for processing.

As we sit sullenly in the holding cell, I look around to see who’s been caught. Ginny and Lovegood sit huddled in the corner, and a Rook member is standing at the bars, watching the officers who walk by. A couple of Bloodskull and Serpent members are dotted around, and opposite me is the guy I was dancing with, who is also a Serpent.

”Alright then.” A familiar voice calls. “Party city. Let’s get you sorted.” I look up to see Blondie in his uniform, looking smart, full of authority and hot as hell. Even seeing his face reminds me of last night, when he was pounding into me, making me shout in pleasure. I feel my crotch begin to throb and dampen and I press my legs together. Draco’s face registers shock, then anger, and then something that could be called lust, when he sees me, but he doesn’t let it detract from his job. One by one, each of the others in the cell are called out and sent home, how they’re processed I don’t know

When it finally comes down to me, however, Draco takes one look around before grabbing my wrist roughly and pulling me into an empty interrogation room.

”What?” I ask quietly, acting innocent, when he doesn’t speak immediately. He just shakes his head and sighs angrily. “You’re mad? I run a gang. Of course I’m going to do illegal shit. Thought you knew that?” He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, trapping me between him and the wall.

”What the fuck is this I hear about you grinding up against some other guy?”

”Hey, I was drunk and high. Still am a bit.” His grip tightens and I yowl in pain. “Please daddy that hurts.” Slips out of my lips before I can stop myself.

”Don’t think that will get you out of punishment. Remember what I said? If I saw you back here again?” I nod. “I need your words, baby.”

”You’d have me following orders in no time, daddy.” I whisper. He smiles, before pressing a kiss to my forehead. He lets me go before calling someone.

”Hey Scorp. You good?” A slight pause. “I’m fine. Look, you think you’d be able to stay at your mother’s tonight? Need to bring Harry back for a day or so.” His lips purse in thought and he spares a glance to me. He mouths ‘stay quiet’ to me, before seamlessly sliding a hand down my trousers, where he immediately begins to rub my clit. “Stay for a couple nights if you want, you know she loves having you over.” A short pause before he lets out a laugh. The rubbing on my crotch doesn’t stop and I begin to let out short pants of breath. “Thanks Scorp. You know I wouldn’t unless it was an emergency.” Emergency? “Love you.” He hangs up and I let out a small moan. I feel the heat building inside of me.

”Daddy, I’m close.” I whine. He quirks an eyebrow.

”Hm. Wouldn’t be a punishment if you came, would it?” He asks, before pulling his hand from my trousers before I could reach my climax. I whine loudly.

”Daddy please! I’m sorry! Please daddy please!” I beg. 

“Sorry baby. But you need punishing. And teaching some lessons, apparently.” He lets me out the room and drags me to the front desk. “Tell Zabini that I’m handling Potter, if that’s possible.” He lets the receptionist know with a wink. She smiles, typing on her keyboard, before wishing us a pleasant evening.

As Draco hauls me into the back of his car, however, I get the feeling it won’t be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted recently. Had to take some time for myself. Hopefully there’ll be an update soon and thanks for your support. If you enjoy my writing and want you support me further, consider buyig me a ko-fi: 
> 
> ko-fi.com/grayginger2020


	10. Learn to Follow Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco keeps his promise

As soon as we get to his house, he hands me a glass of water.

”Drink this and then strip.” I quickly drink the cold water, not realising how parched my throat was. Handing the empty glass back to him, I begin to take my clothes off, chucking them into a pile by the locked door. I hesitate when I go to pull my trousers down, but Draco clears his throat impatiently and I shove them off. “Maybe leave those on for now.” He looks at the pair of panties that I’m wearing with a smirk, before picking up my clothes.

”Wha..”

”You won’t be needing these. Not for a while.” I can hear the smirk in his voice, and I wait as he heads into the laundry room, shivering as the cool air hits my skin. “Go into the lounge and kneel by the sofa. I’ll be there in a second.” He orders, before heading upstairs. I walk into the lounge, almost scared I’ll see someone there, before kneeling next to the two seater sofa, hands on my thighs.

I turn my head when I hear footsteps approach but his hand grabs the top of my head, not too roughly, and turns it to face forward. I hold in a small whimper at the action and he places a few things on the coffee table. I don’t try to look at what they are though.

After sitting down on the sofa, he glances at me. He pats his thighs and I go to straddle him, but he places a hand on my chest and pushes me back.

”This is a punishment.” He reminds me. I take a deep breath before lying on his lap, my crotch pressed against his leg. His hand moves over my asscheeks gently, rubbing the smooth skin. “Tell me why you are being punished.” His voice is deep with authority and I shiver.

”Be- because I was back at the police station when daddy told me not to.” He hums.

”What else?”

”I was dancing with a man” 

“You were. And how many spanks do you think you deserve for that?”

”Um...” I hesitated. “Uhh... t-ten, Daddy.”

”Yes. Correct.” I smile. Only ten. “Ten for each.” I whimpered. He pulled my panties down so they fell to my ankles. “I’ll count them today. If this has to happen again, it’ll be your responsibility.” I nod in reply. 

I’m not prepared enough for when he brings his hand sharply on my left cheek, the sharp sting sending pain shooting through me. 

“One.” And then one on my right cheek. “Two.” I take a sharp breath in. He slaps me twice, once on each cheek, and then once again on the left, but slightly further down so it’s mostly on my thigh. I let out a yelp. “Five.” A quarter done. Even by now my ass was stinging, and I wanted it to stop. Another two spanks in quick succession, and slowly the pain ebbs away as pleasure begins to mask it. “Seven. Eight” He adds as he slaps my ass again. I fail to hold back a small moan. “Oh yes, that’s right. You’re a little pain slut aren’t you?” He chuckles. “That’s alright. Once we finish this I’ll have to find some other punishments for you.” 

Once he finishes spanking me, I’m lost in a haze of pleasure, pain and lust, and I can feel my crotch is dripping wet right now. Draco’s fingers glide about on my asscheeks, before he pushes my legs apart slightly.

”Wow, baby. So turned on for me. I bet you’d love to be filled with my cock, wouldn’t you?”

”Yes, daddy.” He hums to himself, and leans over me to grab something from the table. I here the flip of a lid and I smile. Finally. Two cold, lube covered fingers press at my asshole and push in with ease, scissoring my entrance and stretching it for his cock to fit. I’m surprised when, instead of undoing his flies and turning me so I can ride him, something solid and hard fills me. It’s long, but not as long as daddy, and I can tell that it’s wider at the base than it is at the tip. I let out a sound of disappointment as he pulls my panties up.

”It’s a punishment for a reason. You don’t get daddy’s cock tonight.”

”Please, Daddy. I promise I’ll never miss behave again.” I whimper as he makes me kneel by his feet. He looks at me with a smirk, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his cock out, which is hard and stands to attention. I feel my mouth begin to water at the sight and I ache for it inside of me. However he simply turns the TV, turning to a porn channel where he slowly strokes himself to a video of an older man furiously pounding into a bound and gagged twink. Watching the video, I imagine what it would be like to be that twink, and I feel myself grow impossibly more horny. I wiggle about on the plug inside of me, trying to get something from it. But it wasn’t long enough, and it’s base didn’t allow for the movement I needed.

When I look to daddy, he’s no longer watching what’s on TV, instead he’s watching me wriggle about on the plug with a smirk on his face. His hand is still gripped on his cock, moving up and down the shaft slowly. I look at it wantonly, but he shakes his head at me.

”I just said it’s a punishment.” He reminds me. I let out a whimper and glare at my thighs but within a few seconds his legs widen. He motions for me to kneel between them and I move hurriedly, the plug in my ass wiggling with my movement. “Open wide.” He commands, and I do so quickly, almost over enthusiastic for him. He chuckles and continues to jerk off. After a few more seconds, he lets out a grunt as he reaches his climax’s, shooting ropes of cum over my face. Most of it lands in my open mouth, but I can feel some of it in my hair and on my forehead, as well as down my chin and cheeks. I grimace slightly at the bitter taste - as best as I can with my mouth still wide open - and wait for him to say anything else. He nods at me, and I swallow it, still tasting it in my mouth. 

He looks at me with thoughtful eyes, before reaching for something on the table. I don’t see what he grabs but a second later the plug in my ass begins to vibrate painfully slowly. I let out a yelp and one of my hands grabs his thigh.

”That’s better. Now go wash your face and get ready for bed.” He smiles, as if everything was fine. I stand on wobbly legs and walk as best as I can with the moving plug in my ass, clambering up the stairs and reaching his bedroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth quickly in his en suite before I sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He eventually enters the room, but ignores me as he puts away some of the items from earlier. When he looks to me, he raises an eyebrow.

”This is still a punishment. Get up.” I stand quickly, scared of what’s going to happen next. He motions for me to follow him, and he leads me down the upstairs hallway to what appears to be a guest room. The walls are bare, and the bed looks cold and unused. I give him a confused look. “Part of the punishment, now hop on into bed.” He says, giving my ass a pat, which jostles the plug in me. I whimper, and take a few steps towards the bed, observing it cautiously. I hear the door move and I whip around.

”Daddy wait!” Draco leans back into the room curiously. “Can I borrow a hoodie, daddy?” I ask, gesturing to my mostly naked body. He rolls his eyes before disappearing for a second, returning with a light grey hoodie. I slip it on quickly, pulling the sleeves over my hands and immediately being surrounded by his scent. I lean up on my tip toes and press a kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight Daddy.” I say gently.

He wishes me goodnight before leaving me aloneness in the room. I clamber into the bed and try my best to get comfy, but to no avail as the plug keeps vibrating ever so slowly in my ass. Try as I might to get pleasure from it, the plug only serves to tease me relentlessly. I let out a loud groan in frustration as I wiggle about madly. I eventually give up, and hug a pillow to my chest a smirk I try to sleep, letting the scent from daddy’s hoodie calm me.

When I wake the next morning, sunlight is streaming in gently through the windows and the plug has stopped moving about. I sit up in bed, letting a soft yawn slip through my lips. The event starts of last night rush to my head and I feel a blush settle on my cheeks. Speaking of, I can feel a slight soreness on my asscheeks from daddy’s spanking. Not knowing the time, I decide to get up. I pad downstairs in my panties and hoodie, my feet gentle on the hardwood flooring. I don’t hear any noise coming from the kitchen so I assume Draco is still asleep.

I spend a few minutes trying to work the coffee pot, but when I fail I instead fill the kettle and set about making a pot of tea. As it boils, I tidy away dishes off of the draining board and empty the dishwasher, and find myself giving the kitchen a general once over. Once the kettle has boiled and the tea has steeped, I lean against the spotless countertop sipping my mug of hot tea. I hear movement from upstairs.

”Harry?” Daddy shouts. I run over to appear at the bottom of the stairs, mug still in hand. I look up to where he’s standing at the top, stark naked. I blush at the site and he rushes down to hug me. “Jesus I thought you’d left.” He explains when he pulls back. “God, you look so adorable in my hoodie.” He adds, taking in my appearance.

”I made tea.” I smile, bringing the mug back to my lips to take a sip. He kisses my forehead.

”How are you so pure and yet so dirty?” He chuckles, slipping a hand under my panties to tug gently at the plug. I gasp at the action and tighten my grasp on my tea. “Well done for last night, baby. I’m so proud of you. It’s very hard to punish such a pain slut when we haven’t been together for long. Trust me, once I teach you the rest of it all, you’ll be perfectly behaved.” His praise warms me inside, and the rest of his speech sends a shiver down my back.

After he makes us breakfast - which is certainly something to see when he’s buck ass naked - he picks me up bridal style, earning a surprised squeak from me, before carrying me up to his room. He throws me onto his bed and pulls his hoodie off me. My nipples harden at the contact with the cold air and he growls, leaning down to take one in his mouth, rolling the bud between his teeth and he pinches the other between his fingers. I’m a gasping mess by now, hands lost between gripping the bedsheets and wrapping around him, holding him close. He pulls back, capturing my lips in a searing kiss as he rips my panties off me, throwing the torn fabric into a corner of the room without hesitation. I want to make a sound of disappointment at the torn underwear, but when his fingers begin to stroke me I can only moan into his mouth, undulating my hips.

”You’re so perfect, baby. So good for me.” He whispers huskily into my ear, before tugging on the lobe. I whimper as he pulls the plug out of me, but don’t notice him lube himself up as his mouth attaches to my neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. I let out a yelp when he slips the head of his cock into me, but as he buries himself to the hilt I moan loudly in unison with him. When he doesn’t start moving I wiggle my ass.

”Please, daddy.” I beg, pushing my ass against him. I hear him chuckle and he pulls out slowly, before slamming back into me. He does it again a couple more times, and each time I make an inhumane noise in pleasure, before he sets about pounding into me with a fast yet even pace.

”You like that, baby?”

”Yes, Daddy.”

”What do you like?” I give him what he wants.

”I like your cock pounding into me, daddy. I love your big cock in my ass.” He groans at my answer, somehow thrusting deeper into me.

”You’re so perfect. I love your hole, baby. So tight for me. Just for me.” I can tell he’s close, and as he starts to stroke me I begin to near climax too.

”Just yours, daddy.” I whimper, lost in a haze of pleasure. By some will of the Gods, I climax as he does, pleasure shooting through my body as he covers my insides with ropes of cum.

”Fuck, Harry.” He groans, riding through his climax. I can only moan as he continues to pound my sensitive hole until he stops shooting. He leans down to kiss me gently, before slipping out of me. “You’re so good, baby. You’re perfect. I’m so glad I met you.” He whispers. I slip my arms around his neck and press my lips to his in reply. I look deep into his eyes, which are filled with such fondness and kindness, before I press my forehead to him.

”Thanks for arresting me, daddy.” I giggle, before a yawn escapes my lips. He chuckles and pulls back, before throwing the bed covers over me.

”Take a nap, baby. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” I feel his lips against my forehead before I slip into a deep sleep.


	11. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone for so long, also no smut this chapter (I really want to get some in soon though I promise!!). Enjoy loves xx

When I wake a couple hours later, I can hear a phone ringing from downstairs. I slip out of bed quickly, the cold air hitting me sharply, and run to answer it, still naked from last night.

”Hello?” I ask as I pick it up.

 _”Harry! Thank god you’re awake!”_  Granger cries from the other end.

”What, why? And how did you get Draco’s number?”

 _”Neville gave it to us. He got it from Blaise. I’ve been trying your mobile for hours but Blaise told me you stayed at Draco’s last night, so here we are.”_ She explained.

”So why are you calling? Is everything OK?”

 _”Um, Harry. There are some police officers here, looking for you. Apparently something happened last night and they need to talk to you about it.”_  Her tone has become much more serious and I begin to worry. _“They need you here as soon as possible.”_

“I uh... fuck yeah ok.” I run a hand through my hair in frustration. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t know when that’ll be but I’ll see you later.”

 _“Bye Harry.”_ I place the phone down in the kitchen table before letting out a worried sigh. I turn around to get dressed when I see a note on the fridge door.

”Called in for paperwork... do whatever you like.” I read it aloud. “Wish I could.” I reply to no one. I head into the laundry room, only to see that my clothes are still drying, and with my panties laying torn in a corner of Draco’s room... bollocks.

I head upstairs, showering quickly, before sitting through Draco’s clothes, trying to find something that’s small enough to not swamp me. I find a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie which aren’t too bad, having to go pantsless as all of his boxers wold slip down my waist if I wore them. I sit at the island in the kitchen, thinking of a way to get home, when I hear the front door unlock. 

“Finally you’re home, da- Oh.” I stop midsentence when, instead of Draco, I see Scorp entering the house.

”Sorry. Your boyfriend’s still at work.” I let out a sigh and he gives me a once over. “Let me guess, your clothes were washed but you need to get back home ASAP?” I nod, and he holds the door open. 

“Thanks Scorp.” I grin a smile I slip my shoes on and rush out to his car. 

When he drops me off, I see two police cars parked messily outside my home, and I head in cautiously. In the living room is a large amount of the gang, sitting around and talking anxiously. They all look up when I enter the room, and Ginny rushes over, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I’m taken aback slightly but don’t push away.

”What’s happening? Why’re you all so worried?” I ask once she pulls back.

”Harry, they think you killed someone. They guy you were dancing with last night. He was the leader of the Serpents.” She answers.

”You’d better clear your name, otherwise you’ll have the rest of the Serpents wanting your blood.” Hermione adds. “They’re in the kitchen.”

I head into the kitchen, where two uniformed officers, as well as Blaise standing in the corner, looking concerned. He smiles when he sees me, and I sit at the table opposite the two officers.

”Harry, we want to ask you about the details of last night, preferably what events occurred after the party you were attending had caesed.” The woman speaks, her voice clear.

”I uh... I was taken to the police station with a couple other gang members. Then when I was released I went home with my boyfriend and spent the night at his house.”

”May I ask who your boyfriend is? Just in case we need to bring him in for further questioning.” She smiles.

”Dra- Draco Malfoy.” I answer.

”Why does that name sound familiar?” She mutters to herself, before writing his name down in a notepad.

”Officer Malfoy. Tall, blond.” Blaise explains from the corner. She nods, and send a smile my way. 

“Ah, Fantastic. Such a sweetheart isn’t he?” She comments. “Now, is there’s anyone else who can confirm you were at his house last night?”

”His son gave me a lift home today. He wasn’t there with us but he can confirm I was there this morning. I’m not sure who else.” I trail off.

”Draco messaged me last night when you were there. It’s not concrete proof you were there’s, but he hadn’t no reason to lie about your location.” The police officer looks down at her notepad.

”But no concrete evidence of where you were.” She hums. “Harry what happened last night whilst you were at Officer Malfoy’s?”

”Oh.” I blush hard and look down. “We, um. We watched TV and then... went to bed.” I simplified it down a lot. 

“Harry I need specific details here. I’m really sorry but if you don’t give us good enough evidence we will have to take you in for questioning.”

”It’s just that’s it’s, uh, a bit embarrassing.”

”Nothing you say here will leave this room.” I take a deep breath.

”Uh, when we got home, Draco and I went into the lounge. He started watching, uh, TV and I, uh, I was knelt by his feet. Then we went upstairs and he made me sleep in a separate room to him.” She gives me a strange look, and Blaise steps in to explain.

”Draco and Harry are in a relationship which encorporates BDSM themes, such as the use of punishments when the sub goes against a rule by the Dom. One of which would be making the sub sleep in a separate room or denying them... sexual pleasure and instead having them watch as the Dom brings himself to release. A lot of subs find pleasure in doing acts for the Dom or  generally being near them can bring them a sense of calm.” I’m blushing like mad and rest my head in my hands.

”Thank you, Officer Zabini. Terribly sorry about that Harry. I’m sure you can understand that we really do not want to charge you for a crime you didn’t commit.” I nod and she and the other officer begin to leave, just as another officer walks in through the front door. 

"Harry?" He calls, and I immediately rush to see him. He encases me in his arms and I nuzzle into his chest. "Sorry I had to leave for work, baby. I really didn't want to." He pecks me on the forehead before looking up and seeing the other two officers, as well as Zabini. "Officer Hughes, Officer Meade." He nods to the woman, and then the man, before turning back to me. "By the way, Harry." His tone was serious. He was speaking to me as a gang leader rather than as his boyfriend. "There are some Serpents outside. I don't know what they want, you ought to be careful."

"They know better than to mess with us." I tell him, before heading outside. Standing in front of my house are thirty or so Serpents, angry expressions on all of their faces.

"There's the bastard! He killed Marcus!" Someone shouted from the back.

"'Ave 'im!" Another shouted. A man close to the front started running to my with a small knife in his hand, but I dodged the blow before sending a sharp jab to his stomach, and then a right hook to his jaw, sending him out cold.

"You come into MY ESTATE and dare to act like this?" I shout. In this moment, I wasn't a friend, or a boyfriend, or even a submissive little cockslut. I was a king, and I had to defend my honor. "You ACCUSE me of something with no evidence and decide the best thing to do is to attack me in me own home! Did Marcus teach you NOTHING? Nothing of honor for your gang, for your family? Loyalty to your gang and your allies? But you hear one RUMOUR and try to attack me!" Draco was standing just behind me at this point, and the two other officers were by him. "False accusations is how wars start. Think before you act." 

"This is why I hate dealing with gangs." I heard the female officer mutter. Both mine and Draco's heads whipped to look at her.

"What was that?" My boyfriend asked.

"They're all druggies or drug dealers, only out for themselves. Oh, you expect me to believe that you're actually in a  _relationship_ with that prick? Pah! Malfoy, you of all people dating a gang leader? Good joke. You know as well as I do that they're all scum. That Marcus prick probably deserved to die." By now, the rest of the Griffins had congregated either in the hallway, doorway, or just outside the house.

Draco stalked over to her, rolling up his sleeves slightly before gripping her collar and roughly shoving her against one of the police cars.

"How fucking  _dare you_ speak like that to these people. Police officers are supposed to support the community and enforce the law, arresting and convicting when there's evidence to prove it. But you," he shoved her back further, "come in here, accusing them of being drug dealers and of murdering others. You come here, calling them scum and pushing an interrogation too far. The nature of Harry's relationship has no bearing on your investigation into Marcus' murder, a  _decent_ polive officer who is  _professional_ in what they do wouldn't have needed any details of Harry's evening - other than his whereabouts - unless further evidence required it. But you're just a bigoted piece of  _shit_ , coming here, invading these kids' lives with your nosy fucking self. These people are not  _scum_. They are families, no less than yours or mine. They've been through hell yet you have the gall to call them scum because what?"

"Because they're scum." She spits. "They contribute nothing to society, they go around causing harm to others and damage to properties, disrupting people's lives. You're just blinded by your dick because you get to fuck the tranny." Not even a second later and Draco has sent a forceful fist into her jaw, leaving a large red mark on the skin and causing her lips to swell.

"Say another fucking word about the gangs or Harry and it'll be your murder that's being investigated." He hisses, before throwing her to the floor. "Come back here again and I'll turn my eye to whatever these kids do to you." He walked back over to me, placing a protective arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. "Sorry, that got a bit out of hand, but the way she spoke about you made me see red." He said quietly to me.

"Don't be sorry, I'm grateful you stepped in there. Now," I turned back to face the members of the Serpent gang still gathered outside my house, "I can understand how things can get between leaders, which is why I am offering the Serpents as much support as they need until a new leader is found. Food, housing, money, other things, please don't be afraid to ask. There are some limits but we have spare rooms here and I know the Griffins will be welcoming." After saying this, I hear chatter from both my gang and the Serpents, and I turn to face the Griffins. "And that's final. We help them until they get a leader, and you won't complain about it, got that?"  There were some 'yeahs' and heads nodding, so I turned back to the Serpents. "If you need anything, speak to Luna. She can pass on the message. Are we good to move on with everything now?"

"Who killed Marcus?" Someone shouted. Others murmered in agreement. This time Draco stepped forward to answer.

"The police have launched an investigation into it. I'll do everything I can to make sure it's high priority. I'll take the case myself if I have to." The Serpents seemed somewhat pleased with this answer, and swiftly left the estate. My Griffins returned to their homes and I caught Granger before she could disappear.

"What happened to Marcus?" I asked once we were in our house, able to find somewhere more private to discuss it all.

"Apparently he was found beaten to death. Mostly head and torso wounds, I think a fractured leg as well. For some reason they think it was you who did it."

"No. I just gave him some E. We were dancing and then we got busted."

"Well who else could it have been?" She sat down with a small sigh.

"You saw the way that officer was towards gang members. What's a better way to hide your crime than to be the officer investigating?"

"It seems to easy. Was there no one else? Perhaps someone jealous of his power - it's a pretty big gang, you have to admit."

"It's just... I know Draco said he'll keep on top of it but - especially considering what that woman was acting like - I just don't think they'll bring the guy to justice." I spoke solemnly.

"I'll try and keep an eye on things." Was all Mione could offer, before she headed back to the others.

I sat alone for a while, worried about Marcus' death. It wasn't accidental. It was supposed to happen. Someone had something against him and they were still out there. The problem was, was it just him they wanted? Or other Serpents? Or worse, other gangs? The horrific realisation set in that this might not be a one off, this could be the beginning or a string of attacks on gangs. Worry for my gang set in, and as I tried to reason with myself, I couldn't ignore the possibility of more death.


	12. Globes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets jealous easily.
> 
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! And some smut today. Hope you enjoy loves x

It was a couple days after the police had come over, trying to investigate into the death of the leader of the Serpents, Marcus, when there was a knock at my door. I jogged happily downstairs, expecting it to be Draco at the door, when to my surprise there stood a woman, perhaps a few years older than me. She had long, straight black hair which fell softly across her shoulders, and was dressed in something a little more formal than one would normal see in these areas.

"Harry, right? I'm Cho, I'm from the Serpents." She held a hand out to me quickly, and I shook it, unused to such formality.

"Yeah, I'm Harry." I stepped out of the house and let the door close behind us. "Did you want to see Luna? I'm sure she'd be able to help you with anything you need."

"Oh, Luna's working today." Cho shrugged with a smile. I held back my confusion, knowing for a fact that Luna was not working today, and was actually enjoying her day off with her girlfriend, but I allowed the conversation to continue. "It's just, ever since Marcus' death, I've not felt safe at the Serpents. I know the gang all feels like that, but I'm scared something might happen." You and me both, Cho. "I'm sure you can understand. I just was wondering if I might be able to move residence for a while, stay here until everything's calmed down." I listened to her as I saw a police car pull up down the road, and three people get out of it. "I'd just feel so much safer with such a strong leader around, who knows what he's doing." Her tone had changed, as had her body language, and I blinked in surprise. 

"Well, I do what I can to keep this lot in check." I smiled, trying to diverse the conversation. She let out a light, shrilly laugh and let her hand brush my chest for a second.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you're a very hard leader when you need to be, confident when to take charge." I sucked in a breath. 

"So you just wanted somewhere to stay for a week or so, yeah? I'll speak to Luna and she'll get back to you." I smiled politely, trying to end whatever was happening.

"Oh, thank you so much Harry!" She pulled me in for a hug that was too tight, and as she let me go, pressed a lingering kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you around." She winked, before leaving the eastate. All I could do was stare at where she had been standing, unsure of what happened.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand clapped my shoulder.

"Good luck kid." Zabini smiled, gesturing to where Draco was leaning against his car, looking extremely displeased. As Zabini headed inside the house, Draco began walking over, authority in his step. I held in my breath, waiting to see what would happen, as he strode past me into the household, leaving the door open. I followed him in up to my room, where he slammed the door behind me. My heart was pounding in my chest, threatening to break my ribs if it beat any harder. Draco looked angry, and stared me down, making me feel like I was tiny.

"Care to explain what that was?" He said finally, breaking the tension in the air.

"It was just Cho from the Serpents. She wanted somewhere to stay for a couple weeks until everything calmed down. Said she feeling scared."

"She was feeling you up is what she was." His voice was low.

"I didn't want her to touch me!" My voice rose.

"But you let her. Let her get her hands all over you." He was stepping close and I had my back to the door by now. He slammed a hand against it, leaning on it and trapping me. "You're mine." His voice was almost a growl by now, and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone on the estate could hear him. "Mine." He repeated, quieter this time, before leaning down to catch my lips in a hot kiss, biting at my bottom lip as he pulled away before leaning again. I let out a whimper that had been trapped in my throat and keened under him. His free hand held my wasit, before sliding down to cover my ass protectively, stating ownership in some way. I let him. His tongue slipped into my mouth, dominating me in every way and I felt my breath get heavy before he leaned back slowly.  I felt like I should say something in the silence, but my words were stuck in my throat, so I stood up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his, more gently this time, returning the feeling. He began to move his ministrations along my jawline, before reaching my ear. He bit the lobe gently, tugging on it slightly before moving below the ear and sucking on my skin gently, using his teeth to mark me. I moaned softly, and let my hands reach behind his neck and bury themselves in his hair to steady myself. 

Draco reached down and grabbed the backs of my thighs, picking me up and carrying me to my bed, where he threw me not so gently. He stood for a second, looking down at me with lust-filled eyes as my breath was heavy on my lips and my crotch began to throb. He didn't waste a second pulling my shirt off me, and I kicked my shoes and socks off as best as I could. His lips met mine briefly as his fingers deftly slid my belt off my and unbuttoned my trousers, pulling them off swiftly. As he did, I worked on the buttons on his shirt, trying to carefully undo each and every one before he removed my hands and ripped the fabric apart, throwing it into a corner of my room. He took a second to study me in just my boxers, letting his hands run across my torso and brushing his thumbs against my nipples. I leant up and grabbed the waistband of his trousers, using it to pull him down onto me. 

From where he now lay against me, I could feel him pressing against the zipper of his trousers. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ground myself against him, our moans joining together in the otherwise silence of the room. He finished undressing me, tossing my boxers away from us, before leaning down to meet my crotch.

He began pressing kisses to the inside of my thighs, getting dangerously close but never actually touching my aching clit. I was growing ansty.

"Please, daddy." I moaned as he avoided my sex for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Daddy please just touch me!" The last part was a little louder, perhaps too loud, but it got his attention.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled, looking up to meet my eyes.

"You." I whispered. He smirked, and immediately his lips latched onto my clit, unlocking a series of loud moans from me. His tongue played with me expertly, bringing me closer and closer to climax. "Daddy I'm close."  At this, he moved up my body, much to my disappointment with the caesure of his actions, and pressed his lips in the middle of my chest. I let out a whimper before he looked to the bedside table in search of something. I felt his body weight shift as he quickly took his trousers off, before leaning over me to grab a bottle. The cap clicked loudly and it wasn't long before I felt two fingers pressing at my hole, the lube cold against my hot skin. Draco worked quickly, costing my insides with the liquid and scissoring me open. I mewled when his fingers left me, but then I felt something much larger pressing at my asshole. Draco buried himself to the hilt, letting out a loud groan as he did.

"Fuck, baby. I'll never get used to this." He bends over me, kissing me roughly. Without waiting long, he began thrusting hard into me. Each thrust brings a moan from my lips, and if that wasn't enough, one of his hands slides down to my crotch and begins to play with me. Unable to think about anything other than the ecstasy I felt, I ran my ahnds through his hair, gripping it sharply to hold myself in reality. Draco lets out a deep groan, before pulling my bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'm so close, baby." He says, following it with another moan. I try to reply, but I can only whimper. He leans back, using the new angle to thrust deeper into me, yet more erratically as we both edge closer to climax.

"Daddy..." I whisper, as I feel myself tip over the brink. I moan loudly, my hands twisting in the bedsheets and my back arching sharply, pleasure jolting through me. Draco moans my name loudly and I feel him release in me as his thrusts slow but continue, riding out his orgasm. Spent, he pulls out of me and lays down on the bed next to me, both our breaths heavy. He kisses me softly, a hand cupping my face. 

"That was amazing baby. You're amazing." He whispers queitly. I reply by pressing my lips to his. He pulls the covers over us and pulls me close to his chest, wrapping an arm around me. "Get some rest, baby. I'll be here when you wake." 

I felt my eyes drooping and my heartbeat releaxing, and I cuddled close into him as sleep captured my satiated body.

When I awaken later, Draco is lightly drawing shapes on my chest, an arm behind my neck. His eyes met mine and a smile graced his lips. 

"Good sleep, baby?" He asks, voice husky.

"Yeah." My own voice is croaky from sleep. I lean over and press a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry about the thing, daddy." I whispered, talking about Cho.

"Hey, thats okay baby. I get if you didn't want to seem rude."

"Then what was all last night about then?"

"You seemed to enjoy yourself. I don't get why you're complaining." He pulled the duvet off us, leaving both of our bodies exposed to the colder air of my bedroom.

"I did but-"

"Right, now get your ass in the shower." He got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up before heading to the door.

"But we're naked!" Draco gave me an empty stare.

"You're only going to get undressed anyway. It's a shower. You get naked and then you get wet."

"I did last night." 

"I will throw you back on that bed if you're not careful." Is all he says, but he's smiling. He grabs my hand and drags me out of the room. I'm cautious, checking to make sure no one is around as we walk down the landing.

Draco and I share a shower, touching each other intimately but non-sexually, soft kisses here and there as he massages my scalp. He lets me take control when I clean myself out, slightly annoyed I had done this before his cum dried in me, and he watched with a small chuckle at my annoyed expression.

Luckily, the walk back to my room has us in towels, save for when Draco snatches mine away from me and darts into my room, leaving me buck ass naked in the hallway. I slam my fist down on the closed door loudly, shouting his name, when Seamus appears out of Thomas' room. I cover myself with a hand while the other continues to knock on my own door.

"Draco if you don't open this door I swear to God I'll, I'll- uh..." I realised I hadn't thought of anything to threaten him with. Seamus sniggers from where he's standing before speaking up. 

"Officer Malfoy, I gotta say, yer boyfriend's lookin' mighty fine wit' his globes out."

"Finnegan, I fucking swear!" Draco shouts, throwing my door open. I grab the towel from around his waist and pull at it, before wrapping it around myself and trying to get some decency back. Seamus darts back into Thomas' room, crying for his friend to help him, and I try and pull Draco back into the room. I looked at the time, and decided to roll myself a blunt while I dressed. Draco looked at me with curiosity as I set about mixing the weed with the tobacco and then rolling it into the perfect spliff. He said nothing as I lit it and took a couple drags.

"Honestly, it's a wonder why they haven't fired you from the force. You're a shitty police officer." I walk over to him and blow the smoke into his face, before holding it out to him. He takes it after a second of hesitaition, putting it to his lips experimentally. "Breathe it in, hold it for a few, then exhale." I instruct, before turning to make the bed. It's barely a second when I hear him coughing, and a smile crosses my face. I turn to him, his face red from the coughing. I take it from him, and make sure he's looking at what I do. I inhale the smoke deeply, before holding it in my lungs for a couple seconds and letting the chemicals flood my system and then exhale through my lips, aiming at his face, which scrunches up at my action. "You just need some practice."

"You mean you want me to practice?" He raises an eyebrow, but takes the spliff from me regardless and has another go. I wait patiently, watching him intently as he successfully takes a drag, calmly blowing the smoke out though his nose without choking on it. He takes another drag, and then another before I have to take it off him.

"Can't let you have all of it." I smile teasingly, before smoking some more. Draco goes about throwing clothes on, having to put on a hoodie that I'd borrowed from him a while back instead of his shirt, which was now tossed into the bin. He lay back on my bed, watching me as I walked about, still undressed, the blunt hanging from my lips. He motioned me over, and I clambered onto the bed, straddling his thighs. Feeling like I was treading on air, my head floating, I let Draco's hands brush down my sides, resting at my waist. I placed the blunt to his mouth, giggling as he struggled to take it from my hand with his mouth, and watched as he took a deep drag, keeping it between his lips as he blew the smoke up at my face, eliciting another giggle from me. 

I let him finish it off, not much left in it anyway, and placed it in the ashtray on my bedside table. Straddling his lap, something deep in me began to get antsy and, before I knew it, I was starting to grind on him gently. He saw my movement and smiled at me.

"Can't satisfy you for long, can I?" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me down, meeting me halfway to capture my lips in a soft kiss. His other hand slid down to my clit, rubbing it softly. I moaned into his mouth, quickening my grinding onto his hand, feeling myself get wetter. "Fuck, baby. You like it when I touch you, huh?" I couldn't answer, but I'm sure it was rhetorical. He quickened his hand movements, and moved to sck on the hickey he had given me last night. I leaned back, trying to push myself over the edge of climax as I felt the heat building in my stomach, my breath heavy and my heartbeat fast. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna-" I cried, his fingers moving deftly on my sex.

"Cum for me baby. Let me hear you cry." He whispered in my ear, tugging at my earlobe with his teeth.

Pleasure exploded through me and I moaned his name loud enough to shake the room, a comfortable warmth following quickly after as my body relaxed into Draco's hold. 

"Thank you daddy." I smiled at him when I was back in reality. He sat up and let his hands rest on my waist.

"My pleasure, baby." He kissed my nose. "Now, shouldn't you get dressed?" Reluctantly, I got off his lap and threw on a pair of joggers, leaving myself topless before leaving my room to greet the evening.


	13. In Sickness And In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bogged down with a dumb cold, decided to write some fluff. Hope to be back with some smut soon, enjoy the chap x

Draco follows me downstairs after a few seconds, and I’m greeted by Weasley, Granger, Thomas and Finnegan when I enter the living room. 

“Finally, the bunnies leave their burrow.” Weasley grins, earning a chuckle from the others. 

“I learned what happens when Draco gets jealous.” I shrugged, heading over to sit on one of the sofas.

”We all did.” Thomas pokes, and I bury my head in my hands. 

“I got a front row seat.” Finnegan points out. “I thought I was gonna die.”

”I wish you would.” Thomas grins, to which Finnegan elbows him.

”Harry get yer mans under control.”

”He stole my towel and shut me out my room, alright? That’s all that happened.” 

“And then you stole _his_  towel while I was still there. May I point out that you’re a very lucky boy, Harry.” Finnegan winks. “My man won’t even undress in front of me.” He huffs.

”I’ll start undressing in the vicinity of you when I know you won’t harass me. Go on Grindr for god’s sake, Seamus.” Rather than standing to observe the conversation, Draco came over and sat by me, joining in as he threw an arm around me.

”Why don’t you give it a try, Dean? Just once. And if you don’t like it, we can get you a restraining order for Seamus.” He offered, ever the negotiator.

”It’s alright for you to say that. You’re gay! Of course you think it’s good.”

”You never fucked a girl in the ass? It’s like that but better.” My boyfriend said.

”No, why would I have? They don’t want it. What, have you?”

”Me and my ex-wife tried it a couple times.” He shrugged nonchalantly. Dean looked surprised at this info. “Yeah, I get it. I’m old.”

”How is it better than with a woman? Women are so soft are supple and they just...” Dean sighed.

”Men get pleasure from it.” Seamus leaned against Dean. “See, with a woman, their g-spot is up their, you know. Men have it up the ass. You fuck that and you’re both having a good time. We can have a good time if you want.” How Thomas put up with the Irish lad, I don’t know, but he rolled his eyes and pushed the kid away from him. “But imagine, you’re butt fuckin’ a guy and he’s screaming yer name because he actually enjoys it!” Dean got up, leaving the room and the conversation with his hands held up in frustration. Seamus followed, loudly giving us all an example. “Oh Dean! Oh fuck Dean! Right there baby!” He shouted, following Dean to wherever he had gone.

”I hope Dean’s going to be OK.” Granger mumbles.

”Seamus’ll mellow out with some weed, it’s chill.” Weasley reasssures her.

”Yeah but when Seamus wants something he rarely gives up. Trust me.” I gave Draco a look which told him to explain. “We’ve had him in the station before, he had a thing for me. Guess it stopped when you came into the picture.”

”Did you ever... return the feeling?”

”No. He’s cute but not really my type.” I sighed in relief. “Getting jealous?”

”If either of you are jealous again I’m moving out. You need sound proofing in your room. Even Neville and Blaise aren’t as loud as you two.” Weasley groans.

"Ronald, honestly. There's no need to be so rude. Harry and Draco can be as loud as they wish." Granger scolded her boyfriend.

 

When I woke the next day, I wasn’t feeling as bright or as energetic as I had the day before. My throat was dry and sore, like I’d been deepthroating a cactus, and my nose was blocked. My ears were too and all the will to move my muscles had left me. 

Regardless, I knew I couldn’t spend the day wasting away in bed, I had a duty to my gang, to my family. 

I slipped out of Draco’s arms, which were grasping lightly at my waist, and slipped out of bed, stumbling slightly, my balance gone. I showered quickly, the steam easing my sinuses and giving some relief to my heavy head. 

Returning to my room, the horrible sound of an alarm blasted at my unsuspecting and painful ears, making me recoil with a yelp.

”Sorry,” The blond muttered, fumbling with his phone to shut it up before sitting up in the bed. “You’re not usually up this early, you feeling alright?” He raised an eyebrow, smiling. 

“Shut up,” I smirked back. “I’m fine.”

”You’re talking like a frog, Mr. Croak. I think someone’s ill.” He pulled the covers down slightly. “Come back to bed. I’ll look after you.”

”I don’t need sex.”

”Wow, you really are ill,” He chuckled. I frowned at him, and looked to my desk, picking up a black pouch which sat in the centre. “What’s that?” He enquired, making his way over to me. 

I took out a new needle and syringe, filling it up with the clear liquid from the bottle before pinching some skin on my thigh. Before I could lazily stab it in, a hand grabbed my wrist.

”Christ, Harry, you’ll stab yourself! You’re not well, alright?”

”I’m fine!” I insisted, punctuating the sentence with a series of sneezes. “Just a sniffle, nothing to worry-” I wasn’t cut off by a deep, hacking cough from my chest, scratching at my throat and causing a horrible bile to rise in my mouth. I spat it out into a tissue before turning back to Draco. “Nothin to worry about,” I smiled, but even I could admit I didn’t even sound well.

”Nothing? So, I’ll just leave for work and let you carry on your day, running about the gang trying to organise the mess that it is?”

”My gang isn’t a mess!” I croaked weakly.

”Then let me worry about you.” He raised an eyebrow.

I looked away for a second, then met his gaze with a soft sigh. “Fine.” I muttered.

”What was that?”

”Fine!” I repeated, angrily. I calmed a little, before making grabby hands at the syringe still in his hand. “Gimme!”

He quickly whipped it out of my reach. “What even is it? It’s clearly not drugs, nothing illegal anyway.”

”You don’t care when I smoke weed but when I start taking medicine, you do?”

”When you’re about to _inject_ an _unknown_ substance into yourself, I do, yeah. Sorry for worrying about my own boyfriend.” His tone softened me, in some way I hadn’t never felt before. He was worried about me, genuinely. Perhaps in a way no one had ever been worried about me before. I stopped being a brat.

”It’s my T injections. I’m a couple days late because I got so wrapped up in... us. Sorry for not saying anything.” A sneeze escaped, making Draco smile at me.

”I’m sorry I doubted you. Want me to do it?” I nodded, and explained briefly how to injection it. “You sure you trust me?”

”Just stab me with the” - cough - “magic juice and you can” - cough - “get to work!”

The needle quickly but gently sank into my skin, and the familiar tingle danced in the area as Draco pushed the syringe down. Once done, he stuck a small plaster over the area and tidied the stuff up.

”You actually think I’m going to go to work? How have you survived this long?”

”I’d tell whoever was my second in command, or Luna, down some meds and get back into the action. I’d just blame the cough on smoking or something. Worked every time.” I shrugged, before yawning.

”Well, I’m not as gullible as they are, so get back to bed. Working yourself to death isn’t going to make this cold go away anytime soon.” His voice was firm, and I did as told. He tucked me in, pressing a kiss to my forehead, before pulling away. I let out a gentle whine as he did. “Get some rest, I’ll be back later.” As he closed the door softly behind him, I felt my eyes fall and I drifted into sleep.

I woke to the sun high in the sky, signaling that I had been in bed for half the day. I sighed in frustration, pushing the covers back and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

The door opened, revealing a bright looking Luna carrying a tray.

”Where’s Draco?” I croaked. 

“He’s here, don’t worry Harry.” She smiled gently. “His boss is a little angry with him, but he’s adamant about having the day off work. You know how love makes men act.” She finished, shaking her head gently with a smile. “But that’s neither here nor there, Harry. You need to be in bed, getting better. Here, have this,” Shen set the tray down on my bedside table. Unsure, I got back in bed and took a steaming bowl from her. “It’s chicken noodle soup, great for colds. Dad used to swear by it,” She smiled sadly. 

“Thanks, Luna. You’re a god send.” She blushed at the compliment. 

“There’s medicine, some water and also a chamomile tea. I added some honey because I know you’re never keen on herbal teas. Also I’m putting a temporary ban on weed for you, only until you’re better.” 

”Yes, mother.” I grinned. She went to swat me, but I ducked out of her reach, making sure not to spill the soup. 

She bade me farewell, insisting I get some rest just as Draco had, and left me alone in my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to come out, hope you enjoyed x


End file.
